Lo Que No Enseñan Los Libros
by Mangetsu Youkai
Summary: Nepper lo sabe, hay cosas que un libro, por más explícito y detallado que sea, nunca podrá transmitir... Y está dispuesto a enseñárselo a Heat de una forma muy interesante... Lemon NepHeat.


_**Hola gente linda...**_

 _ **Bueno, creo que he dejado más que claro que escribo muy, muy, muuuy despacio. Con sólo decir que esta simple historia me tomó casi un año, jeje.**_

 _ **La cuestión es la siguiente, este pequeño lemon es un regalo para mi querida amiga LylaAzul, que es mi adorable y calentona vecina... del otro lado de la Cordillera de los Andes :3**_

 _ **Ten, te regalo a este extrañamente malvado y bipolar Nepper, y a este ligeramente pervertido y asustadizo Heat (los adoro).**_

 _ **Advertencia: Lemon, palabras obcenas, escenas un poco violentas.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Ni Inazuma Eleven ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level5. Esta pequeña historia carente de trama y vergüenza, por otro lado, es completamente mía.**_

* * *

Lo Que No Enseñan Los Libros

Nepper x Heat

* * *

 _"Más y más gemidos escapaban de sus suaves y rosáceos labios. Pidiendo por más, llamándole de una forma dulce y sensual que sólo lograba encender al hombre de piel morena que tenía sobre sí._

 _Éste aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas, intercalando fuerza con profundidad. Se sentía en la gloria al ver aquel divino sonrojo que se posaba en su usualmente pálida tez, o cada vez que una nueva lágrima de placer caía de su verdes ojos, o que sus caderas se elevaban para unirse con de él, haciendo aún más placenteros los roces de ambos._

 _Sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de una fina capa de sudor, que hacía que sus pieles se volvieran suaves y resbalosas, haciendo que la placentera fricción aumentara. Podía sentir, como un hierro al rojo vivo, la forma en que sus uñas se enterraban en su ancha y musculosa espalda._

 _Un gemido tras otro, un candente beso tras otro... ¿Cómo era posible que una relación que, se suponía, era sólo por sexo terminara enredándolo tanto? ¿En qué maldito momento se volvió esclavo no sólo de sus pechos y de su femineidad, sino también de sus ojos, su suave risa, su eterna inocencia y de su hábil e impresionante mente?_

 _Estaba seguro de que ella sentía lo mismo por él, pues, de lo contrario, no se habría entregado nuevamente después de lo sucedido entre ellos en los últimos tres meses._

 _La sonrisa que esbozaban sus carnosos labios no era sólo de placer, no. En ella podía percibir todo el cariño y amor que aquella niña le profesaba. Toda su fe y su fidelidad incorruptible._

 _¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo demonios había podido soportar esos meses lejos de esa sonrisa?_

 _Descendió hasta sus hinchados labios, uniéndolos con los suyos en un lento y apacible beso, tratando de transmitirle a esa pequeña e hiperactiva jovencita lo que eso significaba para él. Que ya nada sería como antes, que ya no habría más dolorosos juegos y que, a partir de ahora, no se marcharía nunca más de su lado._

 _La suavidad en los besos de aquel hombre fue una verdadera sorpresa para la chica, pues ella estaba acostumbrada a la brusquedad y violencia características de éstos. Más, ahora, al sentir la forma en que los labios del mayor succionaban con delicadeza los suyos... Sinceramente, ya no sabía que pensar. Y, en vez de buscarle alguna explicación a una acción que bien podría ser tan vacía como la cabeza de una modelo, prefirió concentrarse en lo placentero de la situación, que era el sentir como su miembro la llenaba de forma rítmica y algo violenta, haciéndola estremecer con cada bendito roce._

 _¿Cómo es que dos cosas tan diferentes podían complementarse a la perfección?_

 _Pasión en Inocencia._

 _Dureza en Suavidad._

 _Él en Ella."_

Cerró el libro lentamente, sintiendo sus mejillas arder con ferocidad. No necesitaba verse en un espejo para saber que su rostro estaba tan o más rojo que un tomate maduro.

Frotó suavemente uno de sus ojos, sintiendo como sus dedos se empapaban de cálidas lágrimas.

 _-_ Maldición- era un llorón de primera cuando se trataba de historias románticas.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el libro, contemplando la portada, que consistía en un hombre y una mujer enredados en sábanas rojas, ambos eran lo suficientemente hermosos como para saber que la imagen estaba llena de retoques. Maldecía y agradecía mentalmente a sus dos mejores amigos por haberle regalado aquel libro.

Sonrió para sí mismo, pensar que hasta hace un año ni siquiera solía pensar en palabras como _porno_ o _sexo._ Ese par de pervertidos se encargaron de instruirle rápidamente.

Tomó el libro y se dirigió hasta su biblioteca, que se hallaba en una esquina de la habitación, atiborrada de libros y portarretratos. Lo colocó entre unos volúmenes de Matemáticas y Geografía. Sabía que, si por algún milagro divino, alguien que no fuera ni Suzuno ni Midorikawa se acercaba a su biblioteca, no mostraría ningún tipo de interés en aquel estante. Era el escondite perfecto.

-Suficiente de ti por hoy, mi calentón amigo- comentó, con una pequeña sonrisa y sintiendo aún sus mejillas arder.

Desanduvo lentamente el camino hasta su cama, cogiendo de paso y con desgano su mochila, que estaba encima del escritorio. Se dejó caer en su mullido edredón, sacando un libro de Matemáticas que, con seguridad, era del espesor de dos Biblias.

Pasó las hojas con desgano, hasta llegar a la sección de Aritmética, y pensó que esa sería la segunda vez en el día que lloraría por culpa de un libro.

Se recostó en su cama y se dedicó cómodamente a empollar, mientras que la música celta que tanto amaba continuaba inundando el aire de aquella habitación.

Aunque por lo general le ayudaba a concentrarse en sus estudios, hoy era una distracción, sobre todo por el hecho de que Aritmética era, por mucho, la materia que más odiaba en el mundo. ¿A quién carajo le importaba la composición o descomposición de los números? Para él siempre serían un gran y antiguo método de tortura.

Pasados unos diez minutos, su cerebro se negó a tratar de procesar cualquier tipo de información que tuviera que ver con números. Cerró el libro y lo lanzó despreocupadamente por la habitación. Sonrió, divertido, cuando cayó en el tacho de basura.

Estaba considerando el comenzar a estudiar un poco del texto de literatura antigua que la profesora les había encargado, más por placer que obligación, cuando unos golpes resonaron en la puerta de su habitación. Se puso en pie y caminó hacía ésta lentamente, arrastrando concienzudamente sus pies, enfundados en unas pantuflas de conejitos blancos. Quería impacientar a las personas que estaban del otro lado de la puerta, y lo estaba logrando.

Luego de haberse tomado su tiempo para llegar a la puerta -y volver a hacerlo para girar el picaporte-, la abrió lentamente, dejando ver a los dos jóvenes detrás de ésta.

-Queremos helado- dijeron al unísono, provocando que una gotita resbalara por la sien del rubio, quien arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, al tiempo que se recostaba en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Saben? Por lo general, cuando alguien llama a la habitación de otra persona, ese alguien suele empezar con algún tipo de saludo, como, no sé, "Hola" por ejemplo- comentó, con una pequeña y socarrona sonrisa-. Ya saben, como simple acto de buena educación.

-...

-...

-...

-Queremos helado- repitieron, uno con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el otro, con su típica expresión fría e indiferente. El menor frunció el ceño y suspiró pesadamente.

-¿Y eso me importa por...?- comenzó, buscando algún motivo en su fuero interno que contestara aquello.

No se le ocurrirá nada.

El chico de cabello verde que tenía en frente se acercó a él con su típica sonrisa traviesa y con un brillo divertido en sus oscuros ojos.

-Heat- comenzó, con un tono que le causo desconfianza al rubio. Rodeo sus hombros y lo atrajo hacía sí en un dudoso abrazo fraternal-. Eres nuestro amigo ¿Qué tiene de raro que te invitemos a tomar un helado?

Puso los ojos en blanco, antes de dirigir su verde mirada hacia el de cabellos albinos, implorando por un poco de sinceridad. Éste lo capto al vuelo.

-Midorikawa se quedó sin efectivo y yo no pienso pagar por su helado- dijo, su voz sonaba tan indiferente como de costumbre.

El rubio gruño ligeramente y fulminó con la mirada al de ojos negros, que le sonrió nervioso y con una gotita de pánico deslizándose por su sien.

-Yo... etto- casi podía ver funcionar los engranajes en el la mente del de cabellos verdosos mientras trataba de encontrar una buena forma de justificarse. Misión fallida.

Luego de casi tres minutos esperando a que Midorikawa dijera algo, Atsuishi volvió a suspirar pesadamente y se adentró en su habitación, momento que el de ojos negros aprovecho para dedicarle una mirada asesina al mayor, quien se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una sonrisilla de superioridad.

 _"En palabras de Homero Simpson: El interés nos rodea de amigos"_ pensó el rubio, mientras se calzaba unas zapatillas blancas y cogía su billetera de encima del escritorio.

Se estremeció por decimoquinta vez consecutiva al ver como Midorikawa pedía su sexto helado de la tarde.

Literalmente, podía sentir su billetera llorar en su bolsillo.

-T-tengo miedo- murmuró, inclinándose ligeramente hacía el joven de cabellos albinos, que comía lentamente, pero sin pausa, su helado de crema del cielo. Éste alzó la vista hacia el de cabello verde con aparente indiferencia, aunque se estaba tronchando de risa por dentro al ver la expresión de terror con la que tanto Heat como las demás personas en aquel local observaban al moreno.

-¡Atsu-chan, eres el mejor amigo del mundo!- exclamó, mientras se dejaba caer junto a ellos en uno de los espacios vacíos de aquel semicírculo acolchado y de color rojizo que tenían por asiento. Acto seguido, miró a Suzuno y le sacó la lengua. Él sólo le ignoró.

-Como digas, Mido- murmuró el de ojos verdes, con una sonrisa algo forzada y una gotita deslizándose por su sien ante la infantil acción de su amigo, que se dedicó a comer como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-Dime Midorikawa ¿Acaso no estabas a dieta?- preguntó el de cabellos albinos, aprovechando cualquier oportunidad que tuviera para molestar a su amigo, como ya era costumbre entre ellos.

El aludido se ruborizo levemente, al tiempo que fruncía el ceño y le dedicaba una mirada asesina al ex-capitán de Diamond Dust.

-P-pues, este helado es de menta, que es una hierba, por lo tanto, es un helado dietético- aseguró, muy convencido de su explicación.

Esta vez, la gotita de confusión resbalo por las sienes de ambos chicos de ojos claros.

-Como digas, Midori-helado- comentó, mientras se llevaba la cucharita de plástico cargada de helado a la boca.

Midorikawa gruño, enfurruñado y con una infantil expresión de enojo.

-Es verdad- dijo, en un tono molesto que causo un ligero sentimiento de ternura en Atsuishi...

Suzuno era otra historia.

-No he dicho nada...-aseguró, sólo para agregar, en voz más baja y semi inaudible- Mentiroso.

El de cabellos verdes estrechó sus ojos, dedicándole una mirada asesina. Por algún motivo, un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral del chico de la cicatriz.

-Y, hablando de mentirosos- comenzó el de ojos negros, inclinándose sobre la mesa, clavando su mirada en el mayor de los tres- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió el otro día, cuando el _"Gran Haruya Nagumo"_ entró hecho una fiera a tu habitación?

Un leve tono rosa adornó las mejillas del de cabellos albinos, que sintió como la vergüenza y la rabia comenzaba a danzar en su interior.

-N-no s-sé de qué me hablas- dijo el mayor, maldiciéndose mentalmente por haber tartamudeado.

-No te hagas el tonto- dijo en tono burlón, volviendo a sentarse bien en su silla y apuntándole con su cucharita de helado-, no soy como todas las locas fujoshi del Sun Garden, no me voy a creer eso de _"Sólo hablamos y resolvimos nuestras diferencias"_. Los conozco a ti y a Nagumo, ustedes no resuelven las cosas sin follar de por medio.

Otra vez, un fuerte sonrojo trepó por las mejillas del rubio. No sólo por el comentario de su amigo de cabello verde, sino por lo que sus palabras le recordaban.

Nadie supo exactamente porque empezó todo, pero, por algún motivo, el viernes de las semana pasada, mientras los cinco antiguos equipos del Alius jugaban al estilo libre y entrenaban como en viejos tiempos, el chico de hielo le había dado un pelotazo de lleno en el rostro a su novio, algo que no había tenido ni un ápice de accidental -aunque esa era la información que le había llegado a la directora Kira-.

Luego de eso, todos los jugadores presentes corrieron hacia las gradas, buscando refugio de ambos capitanes y de los balones que pudieran estar a su alcance.

Cuando Nagumo por fin recuperó el conocimiento, se desato el verdadero infierno... para todo aquel que pudiera oír los gritos de aquel par de bestias. Aquella tarde, todos descubrieron la mayoría de los "secretitos" de la pareja, cosas que cualquier persona medianamente inocente y decente -Atsuishi Shigeto- podrían haber ignorado y seguir con su vida tranquilamente, sin el temor de que le explotaran las orejas la próxima vez que viera a sus amigos a la cara. Gracias a Dios, había superado el trauma rápidamente.

Al día siguiente, ambos chicos se tomaron a pecho la meta de ignorarse entre ellos y a cualquier ser humano, encerrándose en sus respectivas habitaciones. O por lo menos así fue hasta que, a eso de las diez de la noche, se oyeron fuertes golpes en la puerta de la habitación del ex-capitán del Diamond Dust, seguido de un grito que se oyó en todo el orfanato: _"¡Gazelle! ¡Abre la maldita puerta!"._

Éste recibió la cordial contestación de: _"¡Vete a la mierda Nagumo!"._ Tres minutos después -en los cuales el pelirrojo se dedicó a embestir con todo su cuerpo la puerta del moreno- se pudo escuchar otro grito: _"¡Sal de aquí Tulipán Violador!"._

En ese momento, todos los chicos del Sun Garden, a excepción de Midorikawa, se colocaron sus audífonos y pusieron la música a todo volumen. Ya habían tenido suficiente de la feliz parejita para el resto de sus vidas.

Para el momento en que Heat volvió al presente, el rostro de Fuusuke parecía la luz roja de un semáforo en la noche.

-Tú... Eres un...- el moreno no encontraba un insulto lo suficientemente malo como para definir al de coleta, que sonreía prepotente ante el fuerte sonrojo presente en las mejillas del mayor.

Atsuishi esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible, le parecía bastante divertido -y hasta tierno- la forma en que Suzuno se veía cuando estaba nervioso o ruborizado, era muy raro el poder verle en ese estado, pero, por lo general, Nagumo siempre está en la conversación cuando eso sucede.

Al de ojos celestes le tomo un segundo volver a retomar la compostura, aunque aún había un suave tono rosáceo en su rostro.

-Sigo sin saber de qué hablas- empezó, volviendo a comer de su helado tranquilamente-. Yo no miento, en verdad sólo hablamos y resolvimos nuestras diferencias.

Midorikawa puso los ojos en blanco y apoyo su mejilla en su mano izquierda.

-Claro que si- comentó de forma aburrida, antes de llevarse una cucharada de helado a la boca-, si es que por _"Sólo hablamos y resolvimos nuestras diferencias"_ te refieres a tener sexo duro toda la noche y pasártela gimiendo _"¡Mmm! ¡Mmm! ¡Na-Nagu-kun! ¡Más o-onegai!"_ \- dijo, haciendo una pobre imitación de los gemidos del de cabellos albos, causando que un fuerte sonrojo se posara en las mejillas del menor de los tres _"amigos"._

Suzuno, por otro lado, tomó su cucharita de helado y se lanzó a Ryuuji, dándole de lleno en el rostro y dejándolo lleno de manchitas de helado. Por suerte era de plástico.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡Casi me sacas un ojo!- exclamó el moreno, llamando la atención de todos en la heladería. Claro que, como siempre, el único mortificado por la conducta de sus amigos era el pobre Heat, que nuevamente se mantenía al margen de la conversación, aunque en esta ocasión agradecía por ello.

-Lo sé, hoy mi puntería esta pésima- murmuró, dándole una cálida sonrisa, con ojitos cerrados y todo-. Prometo que la próxima vez no fallaré.

Una gotita de confusión resbalo por la sien de Atsuishi, mientras le daba una lamida a su casi derretido helado y esperaba pacientemente lo que venía.

Se midieron con la mirada por lo que le parecieron horas, hasta que Suzuno se reclinó en su asiento y le dirigió una miradita divertida al de cabello verde, lo que les dio mala espina a ambos menores.

-Bueno, si vamos a señalar mentirosos...- Suzuno hizo una pequeña pausa y Atsuishi pudo ver atisbos de malicia en sus ojos- ¿Por qué no nos dices la razón por la que no querías sentarte el martes en clases, el día siguiente a tu "tutoría" con Hiroto? Y no digas que fue por pasarte toda la "clase" sentado en el suelo, porque nadie te lo cree.

Ambos menores se sonrojaron levemente, uno por verse descubierto. El otro porque él si le había creído aquella versión a Midorikawa.

El rubio sonrió tiernamente, los sucesos de aquel día eran infinitamente más "calmos" que los protagonizados por Nagumo y Suzuno, y era algo que, por mucho, prefería recordar.

Todo fue durante los primeros días de la semana, que era, también, los últimos del segundo trimestre escolar. Uno de los representantes del consejo de alumnos llego a su salón con una planilla y buscando alumnos dispuestos a prestarse como tutores en algunas materias para ayudar a otros compañeros.

A nadie le entusiasmaba demasiado la idea de estar todo el día con algún chico que no entendería nada aunque se lo explicaran más de un millón de veces y que, seguramente, al día siguiente sería hallado al amanecer, tirado en una zanja y con un bolígrafo clavado en su yugular.

Al final, el único ser bondadoso en registrarse en la campaña fue Midorikawa, ofreciéndose a ayudar en las materias de Literatura e Historia. Y es que, para sorpresa de más de uno, Mido se había vuelto increíblemente bueno en aquellas asignaturas. Adoraba cualquier tipo de lectura -en especial romántica- y también disfrutaba aprendiendo de la historia universal. No tenía muy claro el porqué de esto, simplemente le gustaban y ya.

Curiosamente, éstas dos eran las asignaturas que ocupaban las pesadillas de cierto pelirrojo piel de papel.

El hecho de que Hiroto ocupara la mayor parte de sus tardes leyendo no quería decir que reconociera los recursos estilísticos o que le importara la biografía de sus autores. Y, en cuanto a Historia, lo único que sabía era que Zeus era un barbudo que se dedicaba a lanzar relámpagos por todas partes y que Cupido era un bebé con alas que se divertía clavándole flechas en el trasero al primero que viera, aunque su profesor de Historia le había puesto un uno cuando expuso todo su conocimiento en un examen.

Atsuishi no estaba muy seguro de que sucedió la tarde del lunes entre Hiroto y Ryuuji, sólo sabía que se había enterado del romance entre ambos de forma inesperada, cuándo el pelirrojo -que iba en otro salón- llegó corriendo al aula al final del tercer módulo y se lanzó sobre el menor para devorar sus labios sin piedad alguna y enseñando los dos sobresalientes que había obtenido en Historia y Literatura. Pocos segundos después, tanto Nagumo y Nepper -que llegaron junto con él-, como todas las fujoshi presentes sacaron sus celulares e inmortalizaron el momento en miles de fotografías y videos que podían hallarse tanto en Facebook y YouTube, como en Twitter y Tumblr.

Para cuando Heat volvió a la actualidad, el rostro del de cabellos verdes era fácilmente confundible con un tomate maduro.

-N-no p-paso nada- contestó, tartamudeando y bajando la vista, avergonzado.

El rubio sonrió enternecido, mientras que Suzuno puso sus azules ojos en blanco.

-No, claro que no- comentó, haciendo un énfasis irónico en la primera palabra. El de coleta alzo la mirada, observándolo molesto.

Gazelle le lanzo una mirada divertida, mientras hacía con su mano un puño y lo movía de adelante hacía atrás, en un típico gesto obsceno. El rostro del de ojos negros se desfiguró en una expresión de sorpresa al reconocerlo, estaba muy seguro de que su quijada tocaba el suelo y que sus ojos le ocupaban la mitad de su rostro.

Atsuishi, por su parte, sólo atinó a ruborizarse notoriamente y a hundir su mirada en su helado. Definitivamente, sus amigos eran dos pervertidos de lo peor.

De repente, y para horror de Shigeto, la expresión de Ryuuji cambió a una calmada e indiferente, haciendo que ambos chicos de ojos claros se estremecieran de forma imperceptible.

-Al menos mis gemidos no retumbaron por todo el Sun Garden.

Suzuno entrecerró los ojos.

-Al menos a mí no me ataron a la cama ni me rociaron con chocolate caliente- contraatacó el mayor, ignorando el sonrojo que se había formado en sus propias mejillas. Midorikawa pareció sorprendido.

-¿Cómo lo su...?

-Escuchando las charlas de los semes- contestó tranquilamente, antes de llevarse una cucharada de helado a la boca, para luego agregar:-. Por cierto, Hiroto cree que te ves muy sexy cuando le pides por más.

Un estremecimiento recorrió la columna vertebral del rubio, que sentía sus mejillas arder furiosamente.

-¿Podrían parar?- pidió el de ojos verdes al ver como Midorikawa abría la boca, listo para devolvérsela a Suzuno-. Aún estamos en horario de protección al menor.

Ambos morenos dirigieron su mirada hacia el menor, notando de una buena vez su mirada avergonzada y sus mejillas tan rojas como una remolacha. Eso hizo que ellos mismos se ruborizaran fuertemente, apenados por haber "hablado" de sus intimidades frente a su amigo... ¿Cómo decirlo?... inexperto. Era como decirle tus fantasías sexuales a tu hermanito menor.

Suzuno se aclaró la garganta ligeramente y comenzó a peinar su flequillo.

-Disculpa, Atsuishi, no queríamos incomodarte con nuestra charla- se disculpó el chico de hielo, con su habitual tono serio.

-Sí, no debimos ser tan desconsiderados contigo, Atsu-chan- comentó Midorikawa, haciendo alarde de una madurez de la que no se sabía poseedor-. De seguro esta conversación te trajo muchos malos pensamientos a la cabeza... sobre todo con la tensión sexual que Nepper y tú deben tener encima-... Madurez que se fue directo al caño.

Shigeto abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido, y sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder nuevamente, hasta que fuera perfectamente posible freír un huevo en ellas.

El pisotón bajo la mesa de Suzuno, junto a una mirada reprendiendo al de cabellos verdosos, no se hizo esperar, al igual que el insulto no apto para menores que éste dio en respuesta.

-¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa?!- gritó, obteniendo más atención aún. Como si el insulto no hubiera sido lo suficientemente llamativo- ¡Primero casi me arrancas el ojo con tu cuchara! ¡Y ahora me destripas del pie!

El de cabellos blanquecinos puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó un poco más cerca del de ojos negros, la próxima vez sería un codazo y ya.

-Sabes que tus declaraciones no tienen sentido ¿No?- Midorikawa cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho e hizo un puchero, enfurruñado-. Además, no debiste hacer ese comentario en primer lugar- Atsuishi suspiró, gracias a Dios, Suzuno y su fría madurez estaban allí para salvarlo-. No deberías meterte en los problemas de Nepper y Heat en consumar su relación.

 _¡P-U-T-O S-U-Z-U-N-O!_

-¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡No!- exclamó, sintiendo sus mejillas arder furiosamente ¿Alguien estaba sosteniendo un soplete sobre su rostro o se lo estaba imaginando?- ¡Entre Nepper y yo no hay nada más que amistad!

El hecho de que ambos mayores le miraran con sus caras casi pegadas y con una tierna expresión de extrañez no le ayudaba en nada a calmar su rubor. De repente, ambos abrieron sus ojos, atónitos, y boquearon por unos segundos, antes de hablar:

-¿Nepper y tú no son novios?- preguntaron, o más bien escupieron al unísono. Shigeto reprimió el impulso de darse con la cabeza en la pared ¿Quién le había mandado a hablar?

-N-no- respondió en un susurro apenas audible, y se odio por no reprimir el marcado tono de desilusión que inundo su voz.

Sinceramente, hubiera preferido seguir manteniéndose al margen de la conversación en lugar de convertirse en el centro de ésta.

-Pero si siempre están juntos- murmuró, aún asombrado, Midorikawa. Era bueno marcando lo obvio-. Y la química se puede ver a kilómetros.

Atsuishi se ruborizó más aún... si cabe.

-Eso no es...

-Además de que la tensión sexual entre ambos puede cortarse con un cuchillo- agregó, antes de llevarse otra cucharada de helado a la boca.

-¡No hay tensión sexual entre Natsuhiko y yo!

Tan pronto como hizo aquella _"declaración"_ , se puso rojo como un tomate y se hundió en su asiento, sintiendo todas las miradas horrorizadas de los demás clientes en él, cuchicheando cosas, escandalizados. Le parecía un poco extraño que el dueño de la heladería no los hubiera echado aún.

-Pensaba que eran pareja en secreto- el comentario de Suzuno lo trajo a la conversación nuevamente.

El rubio suspiró con pesadez, no volvería a salir con esos dos ni en sus sueños.

-Ya se los dije, entre Nepper y yo no hay nada- repitió, rascándose la cabeza y mirándolos con unos ojos que suplicaban olvidaran aquella conversación.

Sus propias palabras le resultaron inmensamente dolorosas, la verdad es que él estaba loco por Netsuha; desde que eran niños lo había visto como algo más que un amigo o un hermano mayor. Su rebeldía y actitud extrovertida, al igual que su adoración y fidelidad por sus amigos, le parecían simplemente irresistibles.

Natsuhiko inundó su cabeza una vez más, y de repente por su mente comenzaron a desfilar todo tipo de escenas, que iban desde a un frondoso y verde bosque alejado de todo, a una lluvia en un día otoñal, hasta una cabaña en algún lugar nevado e inexplorado. Todo tipo de paisajes completamente diferentes unos de otros, pero que tenían algo en común... en cada uno de ellos se encontraban Nepper y él, abrazados, tirados en el suelo y besándose con total entrega y deseo. Se ruborizó ferozmente al imaginar cómo el moreno comenzaba a sacarle la ropa sobre el suelo de aquella cabaña o como le mordía el cuello bajo una lluvia de agua y hojas en otoño.

El toque de una mano sobre su hombro le hizo volver al presente con un respingo. Miró a sus compañeros, encontrándose con un par de sonrisas divertidas y malvadas a la vez.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con tono inocente, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

-¿A quién crees que engañas?- atacó Suzuno con otra pregunta. Su tono de voz maquiavélico hizo que se estremeciera y tragara saliva.

" _Maldición"._

-¿De qué estas...?

-En serio, Heat, no trates de engañar a dos ukes mayores que tú- esta vez hablo el de cabellos verdosos, dándole una mira divertida y enternecida a la vez-. Sabemos perfectamente que esa cabecita rubia acaba de salir volando hacia alguna fantasía tuya con Nepper- rio, cantarín.

Heat lo miro sorprendido _"¿Cómo ha podido…?"_

-A todos los ukes nos sucede, Atsuishi- habló el de ojos azules, leyendo la pregunta en los sorprendidos ojos del menor- ¿Era una fantasía?- preguntó, con una voz suave y fraternal.

El rubio suspiró de forma cansina y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices.

-No exactamente- murmuró, mirando su helado derretido como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo- ¿Podrían guardar el secreto? No me gustaría que mi amistad con Nepper terminara por culpa de mis sentimientos- murmuró, avergonzado y sonrojado.

Ambos mayores reprimieron una exclamación de ternura y, en su lugar, le dieron unas sonrisitas cálidas y alentadoras.

-Tu secretito de amor está a salvo conmigo, Atsu-chan-aseguró Fuusuke, y sonriendo de forma tranquila, hizo una seña hacía Midorikawa-. Aunque no puedo prometer nada sobre este bocazas.

-¡Imbécil!

-Que te den- comentó con voz indiferente, mientras volteaba el rostro para ignorar al moreno, que lo miraba echando chispas.

Atsuishi suspiró, aliviado de que la conversación tomará nuevos rumbos. Suspirar y sonrojarse se le estaba haciendo una costumbre en este día.

-Uke gritón- gruño el de ojos negros.

-Mujer mal hecha- contraatacó el de cabellos albos, girándose bruscamente y encontrándose con el rostro rojo y los negros ojos de Midorikawa abiertos de par en par. Todos sabían que el aspecto afeminado del moreno era su punto débil…

Y el que sacaba su peor lado.

-¡Que Nagumo te rompa el…!

La –adorable– frase de Ryuuji fue interrumpida cuando un tulipán emergió de debajo de la mesa, justo entre ambos morenos, sorprendiendo al trío y dejándolos en shock por un segundo, antes de que los tres se ruborizaran fuertemente.

-Hola, hermosuras- murmuró con voz galante el pelirrojo, pasando sus brazos por los hombros de ambos ukes y atrayéndolos hacia sí con una sonrisa prepotente en su rostro- ¿Llamaban a un _seme-ntal_ por aquí?- preguntó, pasando su ambarina mirada por los tres chicos, que comenzaban a recuperar los tonos habituales de sus pieles.

Lo inspeccionaron por unos segundos; no parecía al consiente de la _"conversación"_ que llevaban sus compañeros hasta hace unos momentos. De seguro estaría perdido en sus pensamientos en vez de escuchar lo que decían los demás, algo que era muy común en Nagumo y que más de una vez le habían valido un buen golpe por parte de Suzuno.

-Buenos días, Burn-sama- saludo el chico de ojos exóticos, con una sonrisa calmada, pero divertida. Muy diferente a la mirada asesina que ambos amantes del helado le estaban dedicando al recién llegado.

El pelirrojo le dio una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza en su dirección.

-Hola, Heat- le devolvió el saludo-. Te abrazaría también si pudiera, pero estás muy lejos- estiro la mano lo más que pudo, desplegando sus blancos dedos en todo su largo-. Si te acercaras un poco podría acariciarte con mi mano.

Los tres chicos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-Saca tus manos de encima de Midorikawa, o juro que te la corto- oyó una voz grave y profunda a sus espaldas. Sonaba calmada, pero sólo en apariencia, ya que aquel que conociera un poco a su dueño, podría percibir el leve tono de ira oculto en ella.

El de ojos ambarinos le dio su típica sonrisa prepotente y mirada retadora.

-Puedo vivir perfectamente con una mano, Hiroto- aseguró, atrayendo a ambos ukes hacia sí, haciendo que ambos se ruborizaran suavemente a causa de la ira y miraran al otro pelirrojo con expresión suplicante.

-No me refería a tu mano- informó, dándole también una sonrisa prepotente y amenazante, que cambió a una divertida al ver como Nagumo se estremecía de forma casi imperceptible y soltaba a Midorikawa lentamente. Hiroto salto por encima del respaldo del acolchado semicírculo que era su asiento, sentándose en el espacio junto a Midorikawa y pasando su brazo izquierdo por los hombros de él. _Marcando_ su territorio y dándole una pequeña sonrisa, recibiendo otra a cambio.

-¿Qué hacen por aquí?- preguntó el mayor de ambos pelirrojos, acariciando disimuladamente el brazo desnudo de su novio de blancos cabellos. Notando satisfecho y orgulloso, como su piel se erizaba por su contacto.

-Midorikawa y yo queríamos tomar un helado- explicó Suzuno, pellizcando la pierna del mayor por debajo de la mesa para que quitara esa estúpida sonrisa de orgullo de su rostro.

-Y a mí me secuestraron para que pagara los helados de Mido-chan- agregó Shigeto, haciendo un gracioso puchero.

El aludido se sonrojó levemente al oír como su seme se echaba a reír entre dientes y alborotaba su cabello como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. Aunque, luego de medio minuto, su expresión paso de avergonzada a alegre y se pegó más aun al de ojos verdes.

-¿Y ustedes que hacen por aquí?- preguntó el de coleta, llevándose una cucharada de su helado casi derretido a la boca. Nunca antes un helado había durado tanto tiempo en manos de Midorikawa o Suzuno.

-Bueno, había un especial de videojuegos durante todo el día en City Games, y estrenaban el octavo volumen de Zombie Hell en 3D ¡Es increíble! ¡Casi puedes sentir como esas tripas podridas te caen encima!

Los tres menores se estremecieron, poniendo una mueca de asco en sus rostros. Hiroto aprovecho ese momento para comerse el helado en la cuchara que Mido se estaba llevando a la boca.

-Y, como sabemos que ninguno de ustedes es amante de los videojuegos o zombis, decidimos ir sólo nosotros tres- completó Hiroto, dedicándole a Midorikawa una mirada divertida mientras hablaba, orgulloso por su fechoría. El de cabellos verdosos le fulminó con la mirada

-A mí sí me gustan los videojuegos de terror- murmuró Gazelle, frunciendo el ceño y dándoles una mirada fría a ambos pelirrojos. Nagumo esbozo una sonrisa burlona y prepotente, al tiempo que le estrechaba contra él y le daba fugaz beso en la sien.

-Sí, claro- comentó, entre tierno y burlón-. Pero si la última vez que jugamos _Amnesia,_ me pediste que me quedara a dormir contigo durante una semana ¡Y ni siquiera estabas jugando!- exclamó, para luego abrazarlo fuertemente, a lo que el de ojos celestes se ruborizo notoriamente y murmuró algo que sonó como un "sabes que me da miedo la oscuridad". Nagumo tragó saliva y suspiró suavemente, calmando su deseo ferviente de violarse a su uke en público.

Atsuishi observaba divertido la escena de ambas parejitas: Hiroto robándole cucharadas de helado a su novio y Nagumo susurrándole cosas al oído al "frío" ex capitán del Diamond Dust, que ahora bien podría ser comparado con un tomate maduro.

Frunció el ceño extrañado, analizando lo dicho por el ex capitán de Génesis.

" _Decidimos ir sólo nosotros tres"._

Hasta donde sabía, para ser tres necesitaban a uno más… ¿Quién…?

-Hasta que llegaste- dijo el de ojos ambarinos, enfocando con la mirada a alguna persona detrás de él y dedicándole una sonrisa burlona y prepotente, similar a la que esbozaba Hiroto.

Le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda, tenía un horrible presentimiento, y las miradas divertidas de Suzuno y Midorikawa que viajaban de él al nuevo y viceversa, no lo calmaban para nada.

-Lo lamento, Burn, me demore un poco en encontrarlos cuando salieron corriendo luego de romper dos controles de mando _que tuve que pagar-_ gruño una voz grave y enojada. Otro estremecimiento recorrió su columna nuevamente, y no precisamente por el tono asesino de aquella persona.

" _Oh, madre mierda del puto diablo"_ gruño en su fuero interno el _dulce_ de Atsuishi Shigeto.

Nagumo se echó a reír entre dientes, siendo seguido por el otro pelirrojo y los dos ukes. Oyó el tercer miembro del grupo suspirar cansino, antes de verlo tomar asiento junto a él.

" _No te sonrojes, no te sonrojes, no te sonrojes"_ misión fallida.

-Vamos Nepper, no te molestes, sabes que te pagare mi parte- aseguró Hiroto, antes de comerse otra desprevenida cucharada de helada de Midorikawa.

-Exacto- convino Nagumo, jugando despreocupadamente con los dedos de la mano derecha del de cabellos blanquecinos-. Y sabes que Hiroto pagara mi parte.

-Idiota- gruño el aludido, arreglándoselas para poder darle un zape en la cabeza.

Atsuishi pudo imaginarse a la perfección la forma en que los ojos azules de Natsuhiko trazaban un arco perfecto en sus cuencas al ponerse en blanco. Aunque la suave y masculinamente gutural risa no se hizo esperar.

Él sólo se dedicó a escuchar las conversaciones de los demás a medias, en caso de que alguien le hiciera una pregunta. Miraba fijamente su vaso, lleno hasta la mitad de helado derretido, y se llevaba de forma ocasional una cucharada a la boca.

Midorikawa, gracias a Hiroto, se encargó otros dos helados a su billetera; Suzuno por su parte, trataba que Nagumo no dijera o hiciera cosas indebidas en público. Era extraño ver a los dos ukes tan tímidos y ruborizados ante algunos comentarios subidos de tono por parte de sus novios. Era como si de repente se sintieran inseguros de todo lo que hacían. La verdad es que sus actitudes guarras o hiperactivas se veían seriamente afectadas en presencia de los mayores… y él no era la excepción a la regla.

Para su sorpresa y pena, Heat se descubrió indecentemente al tanto de cada cosa que Nepper hiciera o dejara de hacer. El calor que su piel irradiaba, la forma en que cruzaba sus brazos y piernas, estirándose en el asiento en una posición dañina para la columna vertebral; la lentitud de su respiración, calma y pesada a la vez. La estúpida campera que estaba usando era fina pero de mangas largas, y se sorprendió a si mismo odiándola por esconder del mundo esos brazos y fuerte torso… podía perdonar sus jeans por ahora, ya que sólo podía ver sus piernas en los entrenamientos y solía estar más concentrado en el balón que en Nepper… a veces.

Aunque, en realidad, de lo que más consiente estaba, era de la sensación de tener sus enloquecedores ojos azules clavados en su ser… lo cual seguramente eran simples delirios suyos para creer que le prestaba algún tipo de atención que no fuera la de un simple amigo.

-¿Sabes Burn?- el tono de voz sensual y juguetón de Suzuno se llevó por completo su atención, obligándole a centrar su mente en la conversación-. Tengo unas ganas insoportables de jugar un ratito.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendidos, y alzo la mirada sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Enfocó a la pareja de opuestos, notando que Nagumo no tenía una expresión muy diferente a la suya propia. Suzuno estaba, literalmente, sobre él; poniendo la que sin duda era su mejor cara de uke sexy y oscuro: los ardientes ojos entrecerrados, una pequeña y juguetona sonrisa, ligeramente ruborizado y acariciando lentamente con su mano la nuca del pelirrojo.

Nagumo tragó duro.

-¿L-Lo dices en serio?- preguntó incrédulo. Estaba tentado a pedirle a alguien que lo pellizcara. Aunque mejor no, si esto era un sueño, no quería despertar nunca.

La sonrisa de Suzuno se ensanchó ligeramente.

-Sabes que no juego con estas cosas, Nagu- ronroneó, para luego relamer su labio inferior de forma sugerente. El gruñido del seme fue perfectamente audible para todos en la mesa.

Shigeto, al igual que Nepper y Hiroto, miraba la escena sorprendido y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

¿Ese realmente era Suzuno Fuusuke?

Luego de unos cinco segundos en shock, el chico de fuego se las arregló para cargar al moreno en brazos y atravesar la mesa de un salto, Suzuno se echó a reír ante la expresión de incredulidad de tres miembros de la mesa.

-Nos vemos luego, chicos- se despidió por ambos, agitando su mano ligeramente. Clavó su azulada mirada en los verdes ojos de Atsuishi y le dedicó un rápido guiño, antes de que Haruya echara a correr en dirección desconocida ante la mirada extrañada del resto de los clientes de aquel lugar.

El rubio parpadeó con rapidez un par de veces, tratando de comprender el porqué de aquel gesto. Sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos al cuando cayó en la cuenta.

" _No puede ser"._

- _Oye, Hiro-_ el suave murmullo de Midorikawa le obligó a volverse hacía él, confeccionando una lista de insultos hacía su persona lo suficientemente larga como para dar la vuelta al mundo tres veces- _¿No te gustaría estudiar un librito conmigo?_

La carita de falsa inocencia del de cabellos verdes era suficiente para volver loco a cualquier seme, con sus mofletes hinchados y sonrojados, sus negros ojos brillando intensamente y ese hermoso pucherito en sus carnosos labios.

Heat, aún bastante ruborizado, puso sus ojos en blanco. Ryuuji era extraño hasta para insinuársele a su novio.

El pelirrojo alzó una ceja, divertido, aunque la forma en que sus ojos se habían oscurecido de repente daba una clara idea de que aquello no era una cosa de risa para él.

-¿Y qué libro sería ese?- ronroneó, llevando disimuladamente su mano derecha a una de las piernas del moreno, acariciándole con suavidad.

El menor se acercó a su novio ahora con una sonrisita oscura en los labios y una mirada felina, olvidando por competo su antigua fachada de inocencia.

-Sólo digamos que su nombre empieza con _K_ y termina en _Sutra-_ dijo, deslizando ambos brazos por el cuello del otro y colgándose de él de forma infantil- ¿Me ayudaras?

Por toda respuesta, Hiroto le planto un profundo y candente beso en los labios, a lo que Heat bajo la vista avergonzado. Luego de unos segundos, pudo oír los rápidos pero suaves jadeos del de ojos negros en busca de oxígeno.

-Adiós chicos- la voz de Hiroto sonaba ronca y ligeramente impaciente-. Tranquilo Heat, yo me encargo de pagar los helados de Mido y Suzuno.

Alzó la vista, agradeciéndole, al tiempo que veía como Kiyama jalaba de la mano de su novio y comenzaban a caminar.

-Adiós, Atsuishi- se despidió el moreno con tono juguetón y dándole una sonrisa divertida, antes de volverse y echar a caminar con su novio.

Sintió la enorme necesidad de hacerse un gran facepalm, necesidad que reprimió a duras penas. Estaba cien por ciento seguro de que sus _"amigos"_ habían hecho todas aquellas escenitas con la única intención de que Nepper y él se quedaran solos. También estaba seguro de que eso no los salvaría de ser violados en caso de que lo utilizaran de escusa con sus novios para tratar de escapar…

… Esperaba que les doliera el trasero por mil años.

-Son algo… promiscuos ¿No?- preguntó Nepper, con una voz que traslucía algo de diversión.

Heat se dedicó a ignorar la pregunta del moreno, mientras continuaba comiendo su helado lentamente. No tenía la más mínima intención de hablar con él, así que el silencio sepulcral que se alzó entre ellos no le extraño en lo más mínimo.

Fingió que Nepper no estaba junto a él aunque estuviera más consciente de su persona que nunca antes ¿Cómo es posible que el simple sonido de su respiración le obligara a contener un estremecimiento?

No estaba seguro de cuantos minutos llevaba tratando de terminarse su copa, pero esa sopa de helado no parecía disminuir nunca. Esperaba que, tal vez, Netsuha se cansara de su indiferencia y se marchara, pero no parecía que fuera a suceder pronto ¿De dónde demonios había sacado Nepper tanta paciencia?

Lo miro de reojo y tan pronto como lo hizo se maldijo. Él lo miraba fijamente, con aquellos hermosos ojos que siempre le robaban el aliento. Tenía sus carnosos labios fruncidos en lo que, sabía, era una mueca que denotaba enojo y frustración. Sumándose a la expresión, estaba aquella arruga en su entrecejo que mostraba molestia.

Tronó sus nudillos y se enderezó en su asiento. El sonido le trajo a la mente algunos recuerdos que le hacían ruborizarse. Respiró hondo y se llevó otra cucharada de helado derretido a la boca, tratando de extinguir, sin éxito alguno, su rubor.

El suspiro de Nepper se le hizo similar al de un profesor que lleva explicándole lo mismo a un estudiante unas veinte veces: cansado y muy frustrado.

-¿Entonces vas a ignorarme y no volverás a hablarme por el resto de nuestras vidas?- preguntó en un bufido, pasándose los dedos por el cabello, un gesto muy común en él cuando estaba desesperado.

" _Ese es el plan"_ pensó el menor, odiándose por haber imaginado sus propios dedos en aquel castaño cabello. Se llevó otra cucharada a la boca.

-Estoy seriamente tentado a lanzar ese vaso por la ventana- gruño, y el rubio tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa maléfica. Como adoraba esa infantil impaciencia en Netsuha-. Vamos, ni que fuera tan grave- cambió el tema de repente, desconcertándolo un poco, hasta que tomó el hilo de la conversación. Se ruborizó furiosamente y alzó la vista, observando incrédulo al mayor. Éste tenía una sonrisa divertida que iba de una oreja a la otra, y sus ojos tenían atisbos de diversión mezclado con otro sentimiento que no supo identificar del todo-. Incluso, hasta que podría asegurar que te gustó.

El de ojos verdes dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa, mientras miraba al otro con la boca abierta. Podía sentir rabia e impotencia arremolinarse en su interior, junto con algo de vergüenza.

-T-Tú… eres u-un…- tenía la esperanza de que el tono de su voz fuera lo suficientemente malo. Pero éste salió tembloroso, ante lo que la sonrisa de Natsuhiko se empequeñeció, haciéndose más sensual y oscura, al igual que su mirada, que parecía casi felina.

Acercó su cuerpo al del menor e inclinó su rostro sobre el de él, hasta que Shigeto pudo sentir sin problemas el cálido aliento del otro sobre sus labios entreabiertos.

-Dime, Heat… ¿Te gustó?- ronroneó, sonriendo y disfrutando sin ninguna culpa de la expresión shockeada del rubio.

Atsuishi tragó saliva dificultosamente, ruborizándose cuando recuerdos del mes pasado llegaron a su mente…

Estúpido Nepper…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El día que se podía apreciar desde la terraza del Sun Garden no podía describirse con otra palabra que no fuera magnifico. El clima era frío, pero tolerable; la tarde llegaba a su fin, el sol caía tras las montañas, tiñendo el cielo y las nubes en él de un fuerte color anaranjado. Los demás huérfanos del Sun Garden volvían, desanimados, al interior del orfanato para ducharse luego de un día de juegos y posteriormente cenar, aunque siempre había uno que otro niño que se resistía a la llamada de los encargados y decidían por hacerles la vida imposible.

Actualmente había ocho encargados persiguiendo a un niño de unos cinco años por todo el patio de juegos, lo que era mucho más divertido que ver cualquier dorama o reality show –que de reality ya nada tienen–, pero, por ahora prefería leer libros.

Hasta poco más de un año, solamente leía toneladas de libros de ciencia ficción y terror o misterio. Pero, gracias a sus –pervertidos, degenerados, asquerosamente promiscuos- amigos, últimamente había comenzado a leer, obligado, libros de romance erótico.

Para su más profundo horror… éstos le encantaban.

Había descubierto en su interior una pasión oscura y morbosa por las escenas de sexo explícito o cualquier cosa que describiera la sensación de lo _"prohibido"._ Aunque, con dieciséis años y el más mínimo interés en el género opuesto, estaba bastante seguro de que lo _"prohibido"_ no llegaría a su vida en bastante tiempo… o tal vez no.

Suspiró suavemente y volvió a abrir el libro que tenía entre sus manos por la página que iba. Siempre hacía eso antes de empezar una escena erótica. Era algo que lo ponía impaciente y ansioso. Suponía que era una especie de masoquismo, la espera siempre ponía su mente a la expectativa.

Maldijo mentalmente a sus amigos amantes de los helados, si no fuera por ellos, aún sería un niñato inocente y tierno que sólo relacionaría sexo con género. Pero no~, ahora era un pervertido en progreso. Como extrañaba ser aquel chico inocente y…

¿A quién rayos engañaba? Adoraba la pasión y lo prohibido –aunque no tuviera idea de lo que fuera en realidad- de cada historia. También amaba el romanticismo y la ternura, con una buena trama de fondo, pero sin duda, las escenas hot eran para él lo que la heroína para un drogadicto: un vicio que adoraba y que, aunque supiera malo, le era casi imposible dejar.

Dio otro suave suspiro y leyó la primera línea, sólo para sentir sus mejillas arder y un estremecimiento recorriéndole la espalda. A pesar de que el sol ya se hubiera ocultado hace media hora, y la luna menguante que adornaba el cielo no diera mayor luz que una luciérnaga, la azotea del Sun Garden contaba con luces fotoeléctricas.

El hecho de que éstas estuvieran encendidas significaba, de forma indirecta, que él ya debería haber llevado su trasero a la cama. Pero nunca nadie controlaba la azotea, por eso, Heat solía quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche allí; sobre todo ese día, que no quería mostrar su rostro en el lugar por un motivo específico.

-Malditas fujoshi- gruño, mientras fijaba su mirada en el libro y se concentraba en leerlo. En poco más de treinta segundos, ya estaba completamente atrapado por él.

Sentía un ligero cosquilleo en su vientre bajo, que se extendía por su pecho y hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies; y podría jurar que el mismo cosquilleo en sus pómulos y oídos. No importaba cuantas historias de ese tipo leyera, aún tenía aquellas reacciones, e incluso algunas más vergonzosas.

Se estremeció suavemente, y no estaba del todo seguro de que se debiera, precisamente, al libro. No era el primer estremecimiento que tenía, pero era muy diferente a los anteriores. Era de esos escalofríos que venían acompañados de un presentimiento o una advertencia, y podía sentir la piel de su nuca se enfriaba por completo, hasta hacerle creer que tenía un tempano en el cuello. Era algo que siempre experimentaba antes de que el monstruo o el asesino hiciera presencia en la película.

Volvió a estremecerse, pero esta vez se debía a que algo cálido y húmedo recorrió su nuca lentamente.

-¿Por qué tanto miedo, linda?- oyó una grave voz, y otro escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral.

Esto era peor que un monstruo o un asesino… por mucho.

-Largo- gruño, cerrando rápidamente el libro y alejándolo de la vista del mayor. Aunque…

-¿Crees que las escenas porno de un estúpido libro me interesan?- preguntó, con una mirada que mostraba burla y prepotencia, mientras se sentaba junto al rubio. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al notar el fuerte rubor en sus pómulos y la sorpresa –y temor- en sus verdes ojos-. Pero, aun así, me sorprende que seas una pequeña tan pervertida. Esa es la influencia de Gazelle y Reize, ¿Verdad?

El menor alejó la vista, colocándola en sus pies. Maldito e idiota Nepper.

-Disfrutas burlándote ¿No?- ignoró la pregunta e hizo una propia, frunciendo suavemente el ceño-. Cambiándome el género y riéndote de mí lectura ¿Es que no has tenido suficiente por un día? ¿O quieres que haga algo más para tu goce?

Casi podía ver en su mente la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que de seguro Netsuha tenía ahora en su rostro.

-Tranquilo, Heat- murmuró, despeinando enérgicamente su cabello rubio-, como si pudieras alegrar más este día después de verlos a Suzuno, Midorikawa y a ti vestidos de maids y con orejas de gato mientras le servían el almuerzo a todos los huérfanos del Sun Garden.

El rostro del menor, si es posible, enrojeció más aún. Hundió su cara entre las solapas de su campera, pero dudaba que aquello fuera de ayuda frente a la vista de águila de Netsuha.

-Idiota- gruño, su voz sonaba amortiguada por la tela, pero, aun así, podía vislumbrarse enojo y frustración-. Si hasta me diste una nalgada cuando tuviste la oportunidad.

La estridente carcajada del moreno le obligo a hundirse más entre sus ropas. En serio, debería aprender a cerrar la boca.

-¡Oh, vamos! Si vas a empezar a vestirte de lolita o animales tiernos, atente a las consecuencias- dijo entre risas, cruzando ambos brazos tras su nuca y utilizándolos de almohada. El tanque de agua en el que estaban recostados le parecía muy frío al tacto.

-Estúpido- gruño Heat por lo bajo, y volvió a abrir el libro por la página en que iba, dispuesto a continuar. Pudo sentir la mirada molesta de Nepper, seguramente atraída por el insulto, pero la ignoró olímpicamente, siendo absorbido por las –calientes- palabras del texto.

Se ruborizó al sentir la respiración del de bandana en su nuca, tan cálida y rítmica, mientras leía por sobre su hombro. El aire en su cuello le producía un ligero cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, aún más profundo que los que le producían las lecturas eróticas.

Se estremeció suavemente y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por lo placentero de aquella sensación, procurando que el moreno no notara sus reacciones.

El color en sus mejillas comenzó a extenderse por su cuello, hasta su pecho y vientre. Se estremeció nuevamente, al tiempo que sus pezones se erizaban, cuando sintió el temblor de la respiración de Nepper en su nuca. Estaba riendo.

-Que idiotez- se burló. Atsuishi abrió los ojos rápidamente y se giró hacía él, interrogándole con la mirada. El brillo burlón en sus ojos azules se intensificó notablemente. Le arrebató el libro de las manos, sin que el otro tuviera posibilidad de reaccionar-. Sólo lee esto, Heat:

" _Ven conmigo, Kisa. Me hundiré dentro de ti y sólo sentirás placer. Mucho placer. Y lo que yo sienta lo sentirás tú también. Las sensaciones se duplicaran."_ Se saltó un par de líneas, para leer nuevamente. Atsuishi se preguntó si aún tendría piel en su rostro o se habría chamuscado por el intenso calor en sus mejillas- _"Hazlo ya"-_ su voz sonó como la de una actriz porno _"La sensación era tan intensa como sus palabras daban a entender. Se sentía inundada por oleadas de deseo, necesidad y hambre, y le daba completamente igual si alguna de aquellas sensaciones no fuera suya"._ Cerró el libro con una mueca de disgusto en los labios. Lo giró para poder ver la portada, que solamente era un fondo azul con el nombre de la autora en letras blancas y el título del libro en doradas.

- _El Sabor de la Oscuridad…_ Por dios, hasta el nombre es una mierda- bufó, lanzando el libro despreocupadamente en el regazo del rubio.

Alzó la vista y se encontró con sus bonitos ojos verdes oscurecidos por el enfado. Sus labios estaban fruncidos en un tierno puchero y su rostro estaba adornado por un brillante tono rojizo. Por un segundo, Nepper casi pudo sentir la sangre escapando de sus fosas nasales.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- preguntó, abrazando el libro contra su pecho como si se tratara de un peluche-. A mí me parece muy descriptivo y exit… entretenido- tragó saliva y se maldijo por su error. Estaba claro que, por la expresión que tenía en su rostro, Nepper sabía perfectamente que palabra quería decir.

-Podrá ser descriptivo, pero describe algo que, sin duda, no es tener sexo- murmuró con convicción en su voz, rascando su mentón con gesto despreocupado. Sus palabras desconcertaron a Shigeto, que le dedicó una mirada entre extrañado y molesto. Él no tenía derecho a meterse con su "vicio".

-¿Ah sí?- la pregunta sonó irónica, era la única forma que conocía para poder esconder el nerviosismo en sus palabras. En un movimiento tanto enérgico como infantil, se puso de rodillas y le señalo con el dedo índice-. Entonces, ya que sabes tanto sobre el tema, describe _tú_ como sería tener sexo.

Netsuha se le quedó mirando fijamente y sin expresión alguna por unos minutos. Minutos en los cuales el rostro de Heat paso, lentamente, del rosa pastel inicial a un rojo carmesí intenso. Se le había pegado aquella reacción desde que había comenzado a ver _Naruto_ y el mayor siempre se le quedaba viendo de esa forma cada vez que la hacía.

-El sexo no es algo que se pueda describir- hablo, finalmente, luego de un minuto, y su voz sonaba extrañamente profunda y seria. El rubio tragó saliva-. Es algo que se debe vivir para entender completamente. Nunca lograras sentirlo en un libro, por muy descriptivo que éste sea.

La intensidad en los ojos azules del moreno lo dejo boquiabierto, al igual que sus palabras ¿Desde cuándo Nepper le tenía tanta devoción al acto carnal?

" _Se junta demasiado con Nagumo"_ le explicó una vocecita en su mente, antes de que otro pensamiento pasara por su cabeza.

Si Netsuha hablaba con tanta tranquilidad y, a la vez, seriedad del tema, era porque tenía suficiente experiencia sobre eso. Sin duda, era uno de los chicos más _expertos_ en _eso_ en todo el Sun Garden.

Una leve sombra de tristeza se apoderó de las facciones del rubio. Sabía que Nepper era todo un picaflor, pero él no podía dejar de tener sentimientos extraños hacia el mayor y, para su horror, sus "vicios" sólo hacían que su atracción aumentara cada día más.

Sacudió su cabeza imperceptiblemente, alejando esos pensamientos de su mente. Miro de reojo al moreno y alejó la vista cuando se encontró con la del otro fija en él.

Usualmente no se hubiera preocupado por su expresión, ya que cuando quería era perfectamente capaz de esconder sus emociones tras una máscara de frialdad e indiferencia. Pero, si se trataba de Natsuhiko, cualquier máscara, por perfecta que fuera, era completamente inútil.

El mayor siempre había sido capaz de descubrir cómo se sentía, sin importar cuanto él tratara de ocultarlo… sólo esperaba que interpretara su fugaz tristeza erróneamente, o que lo acreditara a sus comentarios sobre los libros.

Volvió a abrazar su libro con un gesto encantadoramente infantil y tierno.

-Pues yo prefiero quedarme con las sensaciones que me brindan los libros, gracias- comentó, dedicándole una mirada calma, aunque el mayor pudo ver atisbos de arrogancia en el fondo de sus verdes ojos-. Sinceramente, no creo que el sexo real me sea realmente interesante.

" _Que tremenda mentira"_ oyó una voz en el interior de su mente.

Nepper enarcó una ceja, mirándolo incrédulo. Un brillo pícaro y travieso destelló en el interior de sus azules ojos. El rubio miro con recelo la sonrisa ladina y burlona que se formó en sus carnosos labios. Se tronó los nudillos, algo que indicaba que no se traía nada bueno entre manos.

-¿Sabes?- comenzó, poniéndose en pie de un ágil movimiento. Tomó a Heat por los codos, provocando que el libro cayera al suelo y yaciera allí, completamente olvidado. El menor lo miro descolocado por un segundo- ¿Por qué no dejas que te enseñe cuán lejos de la realidad están tus libritos cochinos?- preguntó con voz ronca, hablando a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

Se acercó a él rápidamente, invadiendo su espacio personal y acorralándolo contra el tanque de agua. Un estremecimiento le recorrió la columna vertebral, y no tenía idea si se debía a la sensación del frío en su espalda o a la forma en que los ojos de Natsuhiko recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo.

-N-Nepper ¿Qué e-es-estás…?- detuvo su propia pregunta al ver como el mayor se acercaba a su rostro, esbozando una sonrisa ladina y picarona.

Juntó sus labios de forma algo violenta, provocando un respingo por parte del rubio. Éste permaneció con los ojos abiertos de par en par, en estado de shock y con la mente completamente en blanco. Parpadeó un par de veces, antes de llevar sus manos al pecho del moreno y comenzar a empujarlo. Sobra decir que fue un esfuerzo en vano. Nepper, que solía pasarse en algunas ocasiones con los entrenamientos, era mucho más fuerte que él.

Ruborizado a más no poder, balbuceó un _"Suéltame, imbécil"_ contra los labios del moreno. En respuesta, pudo sentir como apegó más sus cuerpos y envolvió su torso con ambos brazos, pasando una de sus manos en su cadera y la otra en su nuca, obligándole a permanecer quieto contra él.

Atsuishi se estremeció al sentir sus manos deslizarse por su cuerpo y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando la lengua de Natsuhiko acarició su labio inferior. Oyó un gruñido brotar de su garganta, grave y masculino, cuando se removió entre sus brazos, tratando de alejarse.

Gimió, presionando sus párpados aún más, al sentir como la lengua del mayor, luego de unos segundo batallando, se adentraba serpenteante en su boca, tocando la suya propia, que trataba de empujarla fuera de su cavidad bucal, respondiendo inconscientemente a sus estímulos.

Un estremecimiento recorrió su columna vertebral cuando la mano en sus caderas comenzó a adentrarse en sus jeans azules, acariciando con firmeza una de sus suaves nalgas sobre la tela de su ropa interior, enviando una sensación de hormigueo por toda su piel. Jadeó por la sorpresa, momento que el moreno aprovechó para hacer el contacto entre sus bocas más profundo e intenso.

Para sorpresa de ambos –y horror de Heat-, las caricias en su trasero parecieron encender una chispa en su cuerpo, que le obligó de inmediato a alzar sus brazos desde el pecho del moreno hasta envolver con ellos el cuello del otro, entregándose de lleno al beso. Dio un gemido ahogado cuando el otro presiono su trasero, rozando sus pelvis.

Enredo sus dedos en las hebras oscuras de su cabello y comenzó a recorrer la boca del otro con su lengua, sintiendo el delicioso sabor de ésta. Una corriente eléctrica se deslizó por su cuerpo cuando Natsuhiko mordió su lengua suavemente, y jadeó de forma dificultosa cuando la otra acarició la zona afectada.

Su mano derecha abandonó sus oscuros cabellos para deslizarse suavemente por su fuerte mentón, perfilando la marcada curva de su mandíbula. Aquel gesto pareció darle más confianza a Nepper, que volvió el beso más violento, al tiempo que llevaba la mano de su trasero hasta la mitad de la espalda, acariciando lentamente la tersa y cálida piel bajo la ropa, provocando que otro temblor recorriera el cuerpo de Atsuishi.

El rubio sentía sus labios ligeramente adormecidos, pero poco le importaba. Había otras sensaciones que le parecían mucho más interesantes, como, por ejemplo, la forma en que su estómago se estremecía. Como si las mariposas, tan mencionadas en sus adorados libros, estuvieran bailando un carnaval en él. O la forma en que su corazón latía, causando que la sangre corriera con mayor velocidad, calentando su cuerpo velozmente.

Sus oídos le ardían, al igual que su rostro, por el rubor; pero eso no era nada comparado con el ardor de su piel en aquellos lugares donde entraban en contacto.

Gimió al sentir como Netsuha mordía su labio inferior y jalaba levemente de él. Aunque la situación era algo increíble y, seguramente, irrepetible, ya no podía ignorar la sensación de quemazón en su garganta y pulmones.

" _Maldito oxígeno"_ gruño en su fuero interno. Como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, Natsuhiko se alejó un poco, respirando apenas agitado, mientras Atsuishi comenzaba a hiperventilar exageradamente. Ahora que el viento podía llegar hasta su rostro, pudo distinguir la sensación de algo frío y húmedo recorrer su rostro. Se ruborizó más aún, si era posible, al descubrir de qué se trataba.

Natsuhiko sonrió divertido y miró con malicia el rostro del menor, notando el fino hilo de saliva que recorría su mentón. El fuerte rubor en su rostro, sus ojos, llorosos, ausentes y entrecerrados, le daban al rubio un aire de inocencia que le volvía loco. Aunque el agitado subir y bajar de su pecho y el tono rojo brillante de sus humedecidos labios, eso le hacía ver tremendamente sensual y deseable.

Heat, sin siquiera darse cuenta, estaba pidiéndole a gritos que le tomara allí mismo, contra el tanque de agua, con el frío viento acariciándolos sin compasión y con un ochenta por ciento de posibilidades de que alguien llegará y les encontrara a mitad del acto.

Agitó ligeramente la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos de su mente, pero conservando el aire pícaro en su rostro. Acercó sus labios al oído del rubio, el cual lamió suavemente, para luego exhalar su cálido aliento sobre él. Shigeto se estremeció fuertemente.

-Tenías razón- comentó, con voz grave y seductora, mientras rodeaba su cuerpo fuertemente con sus brazos-, si podías alegrarme más aún el día.

Esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría. Se separó de Nepper muy fácilmente, así que no dudaba que el mayor lo había soltado por propia voluntad. Se agachó rápidamente, tomando el olvidado libo del suelo. Por un segundo consideró seriamente el reventarle el libro en su arrogante y sexy cara, pero aún tenía que terminar de leerlo, así que optó por salir corriendo hacía su habitación y hacer de cuenta que aquello nunca había pasado.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Y eso sólo fue un pedacito de lo que te estás perdiendo- la arrogante voz de Nepper lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Podía sentir su rostro arder como los mil infiernos, y, por la mirada divertida del moreno, su cara debía parecer un tomate pasado de maduro. El mayor entrecerró sus ojos antes de agregar con voz lenta, baja y seductora-. Pero no has respondido mi pregunta… ¿Te gustó? ¿O es que necesitas repetirlo? Sólo para estar seguros.

Un estremecimiento recorrió su columna vertebral al oír aquellas palabras. Frunció el ceño y alzo la vista, dándole una mirada asesina ¿Cómo rayos una persona podía ser tan tremendamente descarada y sinvergüenza?

El brillo furibundo e indómito en sus verdes ojos hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchara. Ver al rubio furioso e incluso al borde de la histeria, era algo que hacía sus días increíblemente felices, divertidos y, no le daba vergüenza admitirlo, bastante excitantes. Se acercó más aún, hasta el punto en que sus narices estuvieron a pocos centímetros de tocarse. Se dio cuenta del estremecimiento que recorrió el pequeño cuerpo de Heat, aunque él trató de atraer su atención a sus verdes ojos.

Sonrió de lado, burlón.

-¿O será que necesitas que te muestre más de lo que los libros no pueden mostrarte?- susurró haciendo un completo caos del ritmo cardiaco de Atsuishi, quien se sonrojo de forma furiosa al sentir el cálido aliento del otro chocar contra sus labios entreabiertos.

Sin embargo, nuevamente las palabras de Natsuhiko le cayeron como un baldazo de agua fría.

" _¡Maldito idiota!"_ exclamó en su fuero interno. Gruño guturalmente, dando una amenaza a la que Nepper ya estaba acostumbrado.

Tragó saliva disimuladamente, pero ensanchó su sonrisa divertida.

-¿Qué dices, pequeñín?- murmuró con sorna, posando una de sus manos sobre el muslo derecho del sonrojado rubio- ¿Quieres conocer _El Sabor de la Oscuridad_?

Luego de aquel estúpido comentario, Natsuhiko mentiría si dijera que no había visto venir la copa de helado directo en su cara.

-¡Eres un maldito imbécil!- exclamó el menor, empujándolo fuertemente por el pecho, provocando que cayera de culo al suelo.

Pasó por encima de él, ignorando el gemido de dolor que dio cuando pisó en sus partes nobles, y salió con paso rápido de la heladería. Estaba tan enojado que ni siquiera recordó pagar el helado.

Caminó, enfurruñado, por la acera, ignorando las miradas curiosas de las pocas personas que había a su alrededor. Podría apostar que, si alzaba la mirada, vería una pequeña nube relampagueante de molestia sobre su cabeza.

Y lo que más le molestaba no era el hecho de que Nepper le gastara aquellas bromas –que, por cierto, en realidad le encantaban-, sino que nunca pasarían de eso, bromas. Atsuishi estaba loco por él desde muy pequeño; primero pensó que era admiración, como la que se siente hacia un hermano mayor o un padre, pero, con el paso de los años, notó que ese sentimiento, fuese lo que fuere, también tenía connotaciones físicas. Algunas veces, se quedaba encerrado en el cuadro de las duchas en el que se estuviese duchándose para poder salir último y no toparse con un Nepper como dios lo trajo al mundo.

Se sonrojó, recordando una vez en la que tuvo que ser testigo auditivo de una de las tantas violaciones a Suzuno en las duchas. Menudo trauma; a partir de ese día, juró creerle al de cabello albino cada vez que le dijera que Nagumo era una bestia.

Negó fuertemente, apartando esos recursos de su mente y concentrándose en su mayor dolor de cabeza del último mes.

Estaba completamente enamorado de su _amigo,_ no se lo negaría a sí mismo, pero, por mucho que Nepper fuera especial para Heat, le dolía el hecho de que cosas que eran para él los logros románticos más grandes de su vida, fueran para Netsuha sólo otra forma de molestarle y reírse a sus espaldas.

-¡Oye, Heat, espera!- grito el moreno a sus espaldas. Lo ignoró y continuó caminando, apretando el paso. Pudo oír los jadeos del otro justo detrás de él.

-Vete al diablo-gruño, manteniendo su vista fija en el frente.

El moreno se colocó a la altura del chico de ojos verdes, aún con la respiración agitada de haber corrido las tres calles desde la heladería hasta allí, el muy malvado se movía rápido cuando se enojaba.

-Vamos Shigeto, no era para tanto- dijo, colocando las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones con aire despreocupado.

El rubio gruño por lo bajo, acelerando el paso, tratando de dejar atrás al mayor.

-Tal vez a ti no te parezca para tanto- dijo en voz baja y amenazante, mientras un suave sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas, mezcla de vergüenza timidez. Frunció el ceño-. Pero tus bromas me tienen harto. No son divertidas, son insufribles.

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco y miró la dorada nuca del menor con arrogancia.

-Que sensible eres, _mujer_ \- se burló. Su mirada se deslizó lentamente por su espalda, hasta llegar a la parte baja de su columna. Se ruborizó de forma imperceptible mientras se comía con los ojos el perfecto y redondo trasero del rubio; miles de noches había fantaseado con acariciarlo suavemente, mientras besaba a su dueño y éste le pedía que lo tomara como suyo y no lo soltara nunca…

Negó con la cabeza fuertemente, alejando aquellos pensamientos de su mente. Lo que menos quería ahora era ir por la calle con una erección entre las piernas.

Abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir como las manos del rubio envolvían –o eso trataban- su muñeca derecha y jalaban de él hacía un lugar desconocido.

-¿Qué haces, bonita?- preguntó, sin perder la oportunidad de molestarle.

El otro no se molestó en responder, sólo continuó caminando. Sentía sus oídos arder como si alguien sostuviera dos brasas al rojo vivo contra éstos.

Pasaron tres locales de comida, ante la curiosa mirada de las demás personas en la calle, y entraron en un callejón, entre una librería y un bar-café.

El lugar era oscuro, a tal punto que con suerte podían ver la silueta del otro en movimiento; sin embargo, y para sorpresa de ambos, no era un lugar sucio y asqueroso como los usuales callejones de la ciudad, sino que apenas había unas cuantas hojas y tazas de café desechable en el suelo y un contenedor de basura verde cerrado casi al comienzo del callejón.

El rubio tiro del mayor hasta la mitad del oscuro lugar, ante la curiosa mirada de éste.

Soltó su muñeca y, sin mirarlo, se recostó en la pared, suspirando pesadamente y llevando su mano derecha a sus rubios cabellos, en un intento de aminorar su frustración y calmar sus pensamientos.

Natsuhiko permaneció en silencio por una vez en su vida. La expresión del rubio daba claros indicios de que su paciencia estaba a punto de tirarse por un barranco.

Atsuishi pensaba y pensaba, buscando las palabras correctas para poder hablar con el mayor sin sonar demasiado formal ni muy a la ligera como para que se burlase de él.

Suspiró nuevamente y alzo la vista, tímido y ruborizado. La mirada azul y curiosa del otro pareció oscurecerse levemente al caer sobre su rostro.

Se estremeció antes de hablar.

-¿Por qué actúas de esta forma?- preguntó en voz baja y temblorosa, casi inaudible.

Nepper apenas pudo oír la pregunta, pero se ruborizó de forma imperceptible al entenderla.

-No sé de qué estás hablando- mintió. Claro que lo sabía. Sabía que estaba poniendo nervioso al menor, sabía que estaba siendo molesto e indecente, y también sabía que, a este paso, terminaría por alejar a Atsuishi de su lado.

Pero ¿Cómo podía evitarlo cuando el otro era tan evidente? No era tan idiota como para no notar los intensos sonrojos que atacaban a Atsuishi cada vez que lo tocaba o estaba demasiado cerca. O la forma en que se ponía nervioso cuando los demás chicos y chicas del Sun Garden le hacían preguntas _intimas_ estando él cerca, ni hablar cuando era Nepper quien las hacía.

Shigeto solía llevarlo tanto al límite con su inocencia y reacciones involuntarias, que debía encamarse con chicas casi todos los fines de semana para _descargarse._ Había un bar de mala vida donde admitían menores de edad por ahí.

-No te hagas el idiota- la voz del rubio le sacó de sus pensamientos. Tenía el ceño fruncido y su mirada tenía un brillo de furia y frustración que le hacía ver sensual a ojos del mayor. El fuerte sonrojo que llevaba todo el día yendo y viniendo de su ser ocupaba sus pómulos nuevamente, aunque no estaba seguro si se debía a la ira o a la forma en que, de seguro, lo estaría mirando en ese momento. El rubio continuó, más nervioso ahora- ¿P-Por qué has tomado esa manía de hacer los peores comentarios en los momentos menos indicados? ¿O esas bromas de mal gusto que sueles hacer?

Alzó una ceja con extrañeza, sus carnosos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa ladina y burlona al ver como el sonrojo en sus pómulos se extendía por todo su rostro al pronunciar la palabra _bromas,_ dejando un fuerte manto escarlata que le pareció enternecedor.

Dio un paso hacía el menor y Heat se apegó fuertemente a la pared.

-¿Bromas?- repitió, haciéndose el desentendido y avanzando un paso más- ¿Te refieres a cuando te beso y te acaricio?

El rubio tragó saliva audiblemente.

-¿A q-qué otra c-cosa podría r-referirme?- preguntó, claramente nervioso. Trató de ignorar la forma en que su estómago tembló ante el tono suave y sensual con que el mayor pronunció las últimas palabras.

Casi le da un infarto cuando el otro prácticamente se le echó encima y le arrinconó contra la pared del oscuro callejón. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, por instinto, acercaba su cuerpo al suyo, dejando un minúsculo espacio entre ambos, obligándole a apretarse más aún contra la pared. Por lo visto, a Natsuhiko le gustaba tenerlo arrinconado contra cualquier cosa, mientras no pudiera escapar.

Se estremeció al sentir su cálido aliento haciéndole cosquillas en la sensible piel de su cuello.

-¿Y a ti quién te dijo que eran bromas?- susurró con voz ronca contra su oído. Apretó sus parpados más fuertemente aún. No pudo evitar dar un respingo al sentir su cálida y húmeda lengua recorrer su cuello, y casi se le escapa un pequeño gemido, pero logró ahogarlo con algo de dificultad- ¿Realmente crees que podría bromear con esto?

Shigeto se estremeció ante la sensualidad que enmarcaba las palabras del moreno. Apenas logró que su voz no temblara al hablar, aunque lo hizo en un tono muy bajo:

-¿Qué más podría ser si no es una desagradable broma?- se arrepintió de haber hablado en cuanto oyó a Netsuha reír cerca de su oído.

-Así que las cosas que te hago son desagradables ¿Eh?

La piel de su cuerpo se erizó a la vez que su sonrojo aumentaba. Tragó saliva, dándose valor, antes de entreabrir los ojos.

Nepper, que se había alejado apenas para ver su expresión, mantenía su sonrisa burlona. Su mirada se había tornado de un azul oscuro que se le antojó tanto sensual como peligrosa. Odiaba que todo en su rostro, desde su fuerte mentón, hasta su moreno y rebelde cabello, le gustara tanto. Tenerle tan cerca turbaba sus pensamientos de forma peligrosa.

 _¿Qué si lo que me haces es desagradable? ¡Pero si me muero porque me beses ahora mismo!_

Se ruborizó, sorprendido y avergonzado por sus propios pensamientos.

-Repugnante- le mintió –aunque también se lo decía a sí mismo-, con la esperanza de pisotear un poco el ego del mayor. Para su mala suerte, éste era tan implacable como la Gran Muralla China.

Natsuhiko ensanchó su sonrisa, para luego echarse a reír entre dientes de forma maliciosa. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Heat.

-¿Crees que soy tarado?- preguntó bruscamente, sobresaltando al menor, que apenas atinó a alejar la vista, avergonzado, cuando el otro pegó sus cuerpos por completo, aunque no pudo evitar que un calorcito especial se apoderara de su piel al notar como una de las piernas del de ojos azules se adentraba entre las de él. Una de sus grandes y ásperas manos tomó bruscamente su barbilla y giró su rostro, obligándole a verle. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con una expresión seria en su moreno rostro-. Puedo sentir tu nerviosismo, tu miedo, tu deseo, tu placer y tu excitación cada vez que te toco. Sé perfectamente cuanto te gusta que te bese, que respire en tu cuello, o que te arrincone. Sé que te vuelve loco cuando te abrazo y te hablo con _esta_ voz. Sé que tienes sueños húmedos conmigo a menudo, y que eres tan tímido e inocente que, luego de tener esos sueños, tratas de evitarme para no recordarlos morirte de vergüenza- Atsuishi miró sorprendido al mayor ante su acierto, sintiendo su rostro arder como los mil infiernos. Tenía sus rosáceos y carnosos labios entreabiertos, lo que contribuía a que la mente del moreno se trastornara con mayor rapidez-. No soy idiota, Shigeto, sé a la perfección las cosas que provoco en ti, y cuáles son tus verdaderos sentimientos hacía mí.

Para su sorpresa, Natsuhiko no se estaba burlando de él mientras decía esas cosas, sino que una madurez y seriedad impropias reinaban en su mirada y su voz. Heat sabía que no tendría otra ocasión como ésta, tan perfecta para aclarar las cosas con Nepper de una vez. Nunca volvería a verlo tan serio o maduro…

Pero, hay momentos en los que no razonamos y hacemos cosas estúpidas de las que luego nos arrepentimos. Como…

Heat, ruborizado a más no poder, empujó al mayor por el pecho, tomándolo por sorpresa y logrando separarse por los centímetros suficientes para poder escapar. Salió corriendo del lugar, dejando a un confundido Netsuha tras de sí.

* * *

Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo cuando al agua caliente entró en contacto con su fría piel, aunque se acostumbró rápidamente a la agradable temperatura.

Soltó un audible suspiró de gozo mientras alzaba el rostro y recibía todas las cálidas gotas en él. Comenzó con el proceso de relajar todos sus músculos, que estaban mucho más tensos de lo normal. Aquel no había sido, precisamente, uno de sus mejores días, y todo el progreso que había logrado relajando sus músculos se fue al diablo al recordar los sucesos de esa mañana.

-Estúpido Nepper- pensó en voz alta, con un suave rubor en sus mejillas, mientras se echaba champú en la mano y se la llevaba a la cabeza, masajeando su cabello con suaves movimientos- ¿Por qué demonios tienes que gustarme?

Dio un suave gruñido, tratando de ignorar los pensamientos de aquel tipo, pero éstos sólo volvían con mayor insistencia, como burlándose de él y sus esfuerzos.

-No pienses en él, no pienses en él, no pienses en él…- se repetía aquel mantra una y otra vez mientras enjabonaba sus hombros. Desde pequeño había tenido la costumbre de pensar en voz alta, lo que más de una vez le había hecho pasar las peores vergüenzas de su vida-¡No pienses en él!- gruño, frustrado.

Pero ¿Cómo no pensar en él? ¡Si prácticamente lo había estado acosando todo el maldito mes! Estaba seguro de que un violador no estudia a sus víctimas ni la mitad de lo que Nepper lo había estado estudiando a él.

Se estremeció, realmente era pésimo para las comparaciones.

Molesto, trató de concentrarse en el agua que lo acariciaba, tan cálida y reconfortante. Centró su atención en una de las gotas, que se deslizaba lentamente desde su frente, bajando por su mejilla y cayendo por su mentón y cuello, resbalando por su pecho y estómago, haciendo que se estremeciera ligeramente, con la piel de su cuerpo sensible como nunca lo había estado ante la agradable sensación. Tan cálida como una caricia, como un beso.

- _Nepper-_ suspiró, en trance. Abrió los ojos de par en par y se llevó la mano a la mejilla, dándose una leve bofetada. Sentía su rostro arder y no tenía nada que ver con el golpe-. Mierda- refunfuñó, ahora esparciendo el acondicionador en su cabello.

Tenía que dejar de lado aquella tonta obsesión con el moreno, terminaría completamente loco a donde siguiera pensando en él todo el día.

-Ni siquiera sé porque me gusta tanto- pensó en voz alta otra vez-. No es tan lindo, sólo por esos hermosos ojos azules, su musculoso cuerpo, o su indomable cabello… o esos carnosos labios- suspiró nuevamente, ruborizado y con sus verdes ojos brillando suavemente. Sacudió la cabeza y se limpió el hilo de saliva que caía por su mentón. Frunció el ceño y tomó el jabón, que estaba en un pequeño compartimiento ubicado frente a él-. Bien, si es lindo… Pero ¡Vamos! Es una horrible persona. Siempre buscando problemas y haciéndose el gran machote por ahí- hizo una divertida mueca mientras decía lo último, esparciendo jabón por su cuello, hombros y brazos. Su expresión se suavizo al seguir pensando en el mayor-… Aunque, él siempre me defendía cuando éramos niños y los chicos mayores me querían golpear… de hecho, lo hace hasta el día de hoy- rio suavemente al recordar la paliza que le dio a Burn cuando le llamó _Pequeño Miedoso_ cuando veían _Actividad Paranormal 0_ en la habitación de Midorikawa. Rio una vez más y volvió a ponerse serio-. Siempre se preocupa por mí y me ayuda cuando más lo necesito, me hace reír y me consuela cuando peor me siento.

Esbozó una sonrisa entristecida, oyendo como la música celta que sonaba en el reproductor de su cuarto inundaba la habitación, tan melancólica y hermosa… Un momento ¿Cuándo había puesto él música celta?

-Creo que no voy a poder sacarme a Nepper de la cabeza- murmuró, ignorando el detalle de la música. Enjabonaba tanta piel de su espalda como podía, pero le costaba-. Lo único que puedo hacer es buscar a alguien que pueda ayudarme a olvidarlo.

Apenas terminó de hablar, sintió como algo rodeaba fuertemente su cintura y como otro cuerpo, grande y caliente, lo atraía posesivamente, obligándole a dar un respingo.

-Que ni se te ocurra- gruño aquella grave voz sobre su oído, haciéndole estremecer.

-¡¿Q-Q-Qué h-haces a-a-a-aquí?!- tartamudeó. Los colores subieron hasta su cara a la vez que salía del pequeño shock que le había producido la situación. Una mezcla de nervios y miedo se esparció rápidamente por su ser, y la respiración temblorosa del moreno en su nuca al reír no le ayudaba en nada a calmarse.

" _Hay mierda, hay mierda, hay mierda. ¿Desde cuándo está ahí? ¿Qué habrá oído? ¿Qué estará pensando? ¿Qué hago?... ¿Qué mierda cree_ _ **él**_ _que hace?"_ reaccionó al sentir como los dientes del mayor presionaban con suavidad la sensible piel de su nuca.

Ahogó un gritito de sorpresa al sentir como las manos del moreno se deslizaban por sus brazos lentamente, causando un atractivo cosquilleo en toda su piel. Llegaron hasta las suyas y le arrebataron el jabón de un suave pero veloz movimiento.

-Déjame ayudarte con esto- murmuró con voz calma, al tiempo que llevaba el objeto a su espalda y comenzaba a deslizarlo por su columna vertebral con lentos movimientos circulares.

-Nepper ¿Qué haces a-aquí?- preguntó con voz temblorosa, sin atreverse a girar y encarar al moreno. No sabía con lo que podía encontrarse, o, mejor dicho, si lo sabía, y por eso no quería girar.

-Bueno, iba pasando por aquí y, cuando vi la puerta de tu habitación pensé _¿Por qué no ir a ver que está haciendo mi queridísimo amigo Heat?_ Así que entré- concluyó como si nada, antes de presionar con sus dientes la piel del oído del menor, haciendo que éste se estremeciera nuevamente- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te molesta?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Largo de aquí!- exclamó, rojo hasta las orejas. Giró apenas su cara, lo suficiente como para enfocar el rostro del moreno, que mantenía una expresión de arrogante diversión.

-¿Y si no me apetece?- ronroneó, alargando su brazo para colocar el jabón nuevamente en su compartimiento, aprovechando para rozarse con el pequeño cuerpo del de la cicatriz un poco más.

Al menor se le erizó hasta el último cabello de la nuca.

-N-No te he pedido tu opinión, que te apetezca o no me importa un cuerno. He dicho que te vas y tú te vas _ahora-_ era la frase perfecta, autoritaria e intimidante, pero sin exagerar… o eso hubiera sido si no la hubiera formulado temblando de los nervios, tartamudeando como niña y mirando fijamente al suelo.

Netsuha rio, entre enternecido y burlón por el nerviosismo del menor.

-Atsuishi- ronroneó en su oído, haciendo que el aludido se estremeciera notablemente por su grave y seductor tono de voz-, tus palabras no me convencen ni un poquito.

El menor ahogó un suspiro cuando el de ojos azules comenzó a repartir cálidos besos por sus hombros y cuello, al tiempo que entrelazaba los dedos de su mano izquierda con los del de cicatriz, mientras que con el otro brazo rodeaba sus cinturas ligeramente curvas, atrayéndolo hacía sí.

-E-Espera- Heat se removió nervioso, incomodo ante la situación. Trató de alejarse, pero esto sólo hizo que el mayor reafirmara el agarré en su cintura- Natsuhiko…

-Cállate.

Al rubio se le helo la sangre al oír su tono de voz.

De un rápido y hábil movimiento el castaño giró al de ojos verdes y lo empujó contra la pared. Gracias a Dios, las llaves del agua estaban arriba, cerca de la regadera, porque de lo contrario se las hubiera empotrado en la espalda.

Se estremeció fuertemente por dos motivos.

La pared estaba congelada.

La expresión que tenía el mayor en ese momento sólo le parecía comparable con la de un violador sádico… y no uno de los buenos.

Sus ojos brillaban de forma terrorífica y su sonrisa era una tétrica y oscura mueca que no le causaba la más mínima sensación de seguridad.

Tragó saliva de forma audible, y se odió por ello.

-¿Qué pasa pequeñín?- preguntó con cinismo, extinguiendo la distancia entre ellos, aplastando ligeramente al rubio y colocando sus manos a cada lado de su cintura. Atsuishi ya sabía que el moreno era más grande que él, pero nunca antes había notado cuan alto y amenazante podría llegar a resultar. Fácilmente le sacaba una cabeza de alto, puesto que le llegaba a los hombros, y éstos eran considerablemente más anchos que los suyos. Nunca pensó que su mejor amigo y protector le resultara tan… intimidante.

-No me digas que me tienes miedo- volvió a hablar, con voz socarrona y una sonrisa pirata.

Atsuishi tembló otra vez.

-C-claro que n-no- trató de sonar seguro, pero su voz se quebró de forma patética.

Al pobre Heat le iba a dar algo, un infarto, un derrame cerebral, un coma diabético, no sabía qué, pero pasaría… y por su bien, esperaba que pasara rápido.

Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no pensar en el chico que tenía enfrente, en su desnudez, en lo guapo que se veía sin la bandana cubriendo su frente y sus azules ojos en las sombras, o en lo sexy y rebelde que se veía su cabello castaño, orientado hacía un costado y ondulado, aun estando mojado.

Oh sí, no tuvo ni un ápice de éxito.

Natsuhiko rio cruelmente al ver como los colores volvían a subir a la cara del rubio. Inclinó su rostro sobre el del chico, sintiendo como sus respiraciones chocaban en el reducido espacio entre sus bocas.

Lamió la cicatriz de su mejilla, disfrutando al sentir como se estremecía contra su cuerpo. Pudo ver como el otro cerraba sus verdes ojos y fruncía el ceño, al tiempo que giraba el rostro, tratando de alejarse.

Aprovechó para acercarse a su oído, el cual mordió suavemente antes de hablar.

-Pues, si fuera tú, estaría aterrado- comentó, burlándose del menor. Volvió a morder el lóbulo del chico, con algo de fuerza, haciendo que éste diera un lastimero gritito. Sintió las manos pequeñas y temblorosas de Atsuishi en su pecho, empujándolo para que se aleje. Ni loco lo haría-. Aunque te comprendo ¿sabes? ¿Cómo podría alguien tener miedo de este chico de hermosos ojos azules y carnosos labios?

Su cuerpo se tensó de golpe y dio un respingo al tiempo que abría los ojos de par en par.

Ahora sí, si sus orejas no habían explotado, poco les faltaba.

-¡No te burles, idiota!- le gritó en la cara, rojo como un tomate y empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas, que en ese momento no eran muchas la verdad.

Nepper se echó a reír cruelmente, mientras presionaba contra sí el pequeño cuerpo del rubio.

-¿Yo burlarme? ¡Pero si siempre me he preocupado por ti!

-¡Suéltame maldito imbécil!

Sintió como lo tomaba del mentón y lo alzaba levemente, mientras aplastaba más aun su cuerpo entre el suyo y la pared. Un jadeo de sorpresa y terror se escapó de sus labios, haciendo que una sonrisa prepotente apareciera en el rostro del mayor.

-N-Netsuha- tartamudeó, respirando con dificultad y sintiéndose presa del vértigo, no precisamente por la altura, sino por la cercanía del rostro del moreno y el suyo.

El aludido, por su parte, llevó su mano libre a una de las nalgas del rubio y le dio un apretón, disfrutando del fuerte rubor que trepó hasta el rostro del rubio y el ahogado jadeo que soltó.

-Llevamos tantos años conociéndonos, Heat ¿Y aún no has aprendido que no debes insultarme?- preguntó con sorna, acercando sus labios al oído del otro mientras hablaba, orgulloso al ver como el menor se estremecía al sentir como su cálido aliento chocaba contra su húmeda piel. Las gotas de agua y el vapor de la ducha habían pasado, por completo, a segundo plano, y ahora sólo eran sensaciones mezclándose sobre ambos sensibles cuerpos.

Atsuishi trató de alejarse un poco del moreno, pero sólo consiguió que éste le acercara más a su cuerpo con la mano que tenía en su nalga.

Sus caderas se rozaron.

Se estremeció. Nepper estaba tan…

-S-Suéltame- rogó, en trance, antes de explotar en pánico- ¡Maldito estúpido! ¡Desgraciado! ¡Suéltame de una maldita vez!

Se sacudía con nerviosismo, listo para salir corriendo a la primera oportunidad en que el mayor aflojara su agarre.

Muy por el contrario, sintió como éste hundía sus dedos en la piel de su mentón, haciéndole gimotear por el dolor. Cerró uno de sus verdes ojos, mientras el otro se cristalizaba por lágrimas de dolor retenidas.

- _Cállate-_ gruño con más fuerza que antes, haciendo que el menor se encogiera de pánico.

Aguantó la respiración por un segundo, para soltarla en un casi imperceptible suspiro. Estaba claro que así no llegaría a nada. Por cada palabra que decía o cada acto que hacía para liberarse, Nepper más se impacientaba y enojaba.

Se preguntaba que le estaría pasando, nunca antes había visto a su amigo tan molesto… bueno, sí, pero nunca lo había visto tan molesto con él.

Alzó la vista tímidamente, pues la había tenido clavada en el piso hasta ese momento, y encaró al mayor, que aún tenía aquella sonrisa prepotente en su rostro, aunque sus ojos ya no se veían tan turbios y amenazantes.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- se atrevió a preguntar, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

Las gotas de agua de la regadera los mojaban a ambos y, en cierta forma, lo agradecía, pues era lo único en aquella situación que contribuía a calmarlo un poco.

La expresión de Natsuhiko cambió drásticamente al oír la pregunta del menor. Sus facciones se suavizaron notablemente y su mirada pareció adquirir un aire de arrepentimiento y… ¿dulzura?

El agarre en su mentón se suavizó y sus pies tocaron el mojado suelo nuevamente. No estaba seguro, pero hasta se sentía un poco más alto por la "colgadita" que le dio el mayor.

La mano que estaba en su nalga se deslizó hasta su cadera, acercándolos levemente.

-Lo siento- murmuró, hasta su voz se había vuelto más calmada-. En verdad no sé qué me pasa. No quería asustarte.

Heat frunció el ceño _"Si así eres cuando no me quieres asustar, no me quiero ni imaginar cómo sería si quisieras hacerlo"._

Sin embargo, no podía ver ninguna sombra de mentira en el rostro del mayor, sino que había un verdadero tono de vergüenza en sus ojos.

Suspiró pesadamente y alejó la vista. Podía sentir la calidez de la mano de Nepper, ahora ubicada en su mejilla. Era tentador el inclinarse hacia adelante y dejar que el mayor lo rodeara con sus brazos, como había fantaseado un millón de veces… pero mejor no tentar a su suerte.

Era completamente consiente de que sus manos estaban posadas sobre el pecho del moreno pero no tenía la más mínima intención de alejarlas de allí, pues eran lo único que le garantizaba una pequeña distancia entre ello, aunque fuera por demás inútil.

Pero ¿Acaso sería muy peligroso si subía el camino de sus hombros y cuello y entrelazaba sus manos en su nuca? ¿O si bajaba con ellas por su cálido, duro y trabajado abdomen, tocándolo suavemente?

" _¿Qué?"_ abrió los ojos de par en par al descubrirse pensando cosas como aquellas _"¡No! ¡Heat malo! ¡Heat malo!"_ sacudió la cabeza fuertemente, tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, pero se detuvo de golpe, ruborizado, al recordar que estaba en presencia de otra persona.

Nepper se apegó más aun a su cuerpo, haciéndolo estremecer y causando que se auto dedicara una lista de insultos por idiota. Su respiración se agitó al sentir como aprisionaba con los dientes el lóbulo de su oído, para luego deslizar su lengua lentamente sobre él.

-¿Por qué no dejas de fantasear por unos segundos y haces lo que sea que esté pasando por tu cabecita loca?- preguntó, rodeándolo por completo con sus brazos-. Tal vez termine en algo bueno.

Su corazón, que ya de por sí estaba acelerado, dio un vuelco en su garganta. Su respiración era un errático jadeo que poco le faltaba para ser hiperventilación.

-N-Nepper, espera, por favor- murmuró, completamente rojo, forcejeando con el mayor. Aunque era obvio que no podría hacer mucho contra los fuertes brazos del moreno.

Haciendo caso omiso de los reclamos del rubio, Natsuhiko tomó ambos brazos del chico y los inmovilizó a cada lado de su cuerpo. Cabe decir que el rubio sentía arder su rostro como los mil infiernos.

La expresión del mayor era calma, aunque sólo en apariencia, pues el brillo de lujuria y pasión en su mirada era más que evidente, cosa que hacía que el ritmo cardíaco del de la cicatriz se volviera un completo caos.

Podía sentir, más que ver, la mirada de Natsuhiko, intensa como el fuego, recorrerle la piel de forma descarada, detallando cada centímetro de su virginal cuerpo, haciendo que cada pedazo de éste se erizará y que su estómago se estremeciera como si, en vez de mariposas, estuviera lleno de murciélagos gigantescos.

Alejó la vista cuando el moreno enfocó su rostro.

" _Dios, esto es tan vergonzoso"_ pensó, cerrando los ojos y pegando su cráneo a la pared.

Natsuhiko sonrió, enternecido por los nervios del menor. Acercó sus labios a la unión de su cuello y hombro, pero se detuvo a unos centímetros de su tersa piel. Aspiró suavemente el exquisito aroma que desprendía el cuerpo de su niño, sintiendo como, literalmente, se le hacía la boca agua.

No le costaba diferenciar cada aroma y sensación del menor. Podía percibir, junto al olor a menta del jabón y el champú, el aroma de los nervios, el temor y la adrenalina, todos mezclados con el delicioso y fresco aroma del rubio… pero, muy en el fondo, podía sentir un grupito de aromas completamente diferentes e iguales a la vez: lujuria, deseo, excitación, cariño y cierta ternura.

Y es que, no tenía idea de cómo, pero siempre había sido capaz de sentir, en sus cinco sentidos, al rubio. Y esa noche, por razones obvias, era capaz de sentirlo con una claridad e intensidad sin precedentes.

- _Ah,_ Netsuha, e-espera- le oyó murmurar, sin un ápice de convicción en la voz, cuando comenzó a repartir lentos y fogosos besos por la sensible piel de su cuello. Definitivamente _espera_ se estaba volviendo su palabra más odiada.

Dio una mordida al menor, causando que éste soltara un leve gemido, mezcla de placer y dolor.

Se alejó del cuello del menor para enfocar su rostro, y, cabe decir, que casi sufre un derrame nasal masivo. Y es que, aunque estuviera ya acostumbrado al sonrojo intenso que cubría las facciones de Atsuishi, sus exóticos ojos verdes llorosos, balanceándose entre lo tímido y lo deseoso, y sus carnosos y rosáceos labios húmedos y entreabiertos, jadeando, eran una historia completamente diferentes.

-Me pides que espere, que me detenga- comenzó, con voz ronca y melodiosa, mientras suavizaba el agarre en sus brazos y comenzaba a acariciarlos lentamente. Acercó aún más sus cálidos cuerpos-, y, sin embargo, me torturas todo el tiempo con tu carita de ángel, con tus sonrojos, con tus sonrisas… con todo tu ser- llevó una de sus manos al mentón del rubio, el cual tomó suavemente, mientras que con el otro brazo estrechaba su cintura. No pudo evitar sonreír suavemente al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Heat, cuyos ojos le ocupaban la mitad de la cara-. Realmente quieres volverme loco ¿No?

El menor se estremeció ante la intensidad de los azules ojos de Netsuha y apartó la vista.

Natsuhiko ensanchó su sonrisa, embelesado por la inocencia y timidez en el rostro de su compañero. El furioso sonrojo en sus mejillas, la forma en que se mordía el labio inferior, la sensación que le provocaba el estar tan juntos, la manera en que podía sentir su corazón desbocado contra su pecho. Todo contribuía a que su autocontrol se fuera directo al caño.

Bajó la mirada, recorriendo nuevamente el delicado cuerpo de su uke, su fino cuello y hombros, sus rosáceos y erectos pezones, que se le antojaban tan deliciosos como dos dulces caramelos. Su torso ligeramente trabajado –la verdad es que, desde que lo conocía, nunca había visto a Heat entrenar, solamente lo justo para poder jugar al fútbol-. La sensual curva de su cintura le volvía loco, sobre todo por el hecho de que allí no debería haber una curva tan pronunciada, al igual que sucedía en sus ligeramente abultadas caderas… las cuales más de una vez había soñado entre sus manos, mientras él se hundía hasta lo más profundo de su dueño, que gemía su nombre sin parar.

Agitó la cabeza enérgicamente, de la misma forma en que había hecho anteriormente el rubio. Con sólo recordar sus sueños húmedos su miembro se había endurecido notablemente, palpitando de forma dolorosa. Tenía que estar más calmado y paciente, o terminaría asustando aún más a su pequeño.

Descendió lentamente hasta llegar a la mejilla sana de Heat, mientras acariciaba la otra con su pulgar de forma dulce.

Dio un suave y casto beso en su pómulo izquierdo, sintiendo cuan caliente estaba éste al contacto con sus labios. Atsuishi tembló ligeramente y suspiró ante el dulce roce, haciéndole sonreír enternecido antes de dar otro beso, esta vez un poco más abajo.

Hizo, de esa forma, un camino a base de delicados besos por su piel, que ponían tanto impaciente como nervioso al menor, quien se debatía entre alejarlo o lanzarse a sus brazos cual colegiala enamorada.

Una vez el castaño rozó sus labios con la comisura de los suyos, Shigeto posó ambas manos sobre el pecho del mayor, tratando de alejarlo un poco. Sobra decir que éste no permitía ningún tipo de distancia, aunque si separó sus labios por unos pocos milímetros, esperando.

-N-Nepper…

-Escucha Heat, no te atrevas a decir _E-Espera_ otra vez, porque juro que te pondré de frente a la pared y voy a metértela tan fuerte, que los gritos que dio Gazelle la semana pasada parecerán simples suspiros junto al tuyo- gruño con rudeza, mirando de forma salvaje a los verdes y desorbitados ojos del menor. Pudo apreciar como el rostro del rubio perdía su color característico; su pequeño cuerpo se tensó y sus labios comenzaron a temblar, balbuceando palabras ininteligibles. Netsuha suspiró pesadamente, justo cuando había logrado una buena atmosfera…-. Disculpa Atsuishi, pero ya sabes que no soy precisamente la persona más paciente del mundo, y el tenerte _así_ justo ahora, me tiene bastante nervioso y caliente- murmuró, rozando sus labios mientras hablaba. Las palabras del castaño lograron que un fuerte sonrojo ocupara el anteriormente pálido rostro del chico. Sonrió juguetón al sentir la respiración del otro acelerarse aún más. Se relamió los labios y estrechó con algo de fuerza su cintura, apegando sus cuerpos abruptamente, obligando al de ojos verdes a dar un respingo-. Pero no te preocupes, prometo que no voy a lastimarte.

A Atsuishi le pareció irónica la forma en que las palabras y acciones del seme se contradecían entre sí constantemente, pero lo que más irónico le resultaba era que le creía, y que sus palabras habían logrado despertar un calorcito agradable en ciertas partes de su cuerpo.

Se puso en puntas de pie y llevó sus manos hasta los hombros del moreno, disfrutando del estremecimiento que le recorrió cuando sus finos y pálidos dedos rozaron "accidentalmente" sus pezones. Reclinó su rostro sobre la mano izquierda del moreno, dando una expresión tan tierna y angelical, que Nepper casi se desmaya.

-Eres un estúpido pervertido- susurró calmadamente, sorprendiendo al mayor, que sonrió divertido luego de unos segundos.

-Algo me dice que te gusta que sea un pervertido- ronroneó, acariciando posesivamente el cuello del de ojos verdes. Él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, como si ambos compartieran un oscuro secreto.

Ante esa carita tan tierna y seductora, Netsuha no pudo más.

Unió sus labios con los del rubio, quien se estremeció ante la fiereza con la que Nepper arremetía contra él, con movimientos fuertes y profundos, haciendo que su temperatura interna aumentara un par de grados más.

Su cuerpo estaba tenso debido a la intensidad en el beso del mayor, parecía querer comérselo, y el hecho de que comenzara a dar leves mordidas a su labio inferior no hacía más que darle créditos a esa idea.

Con cada mordida el raciocinio abandonaba un poco más a Heat, cuyo cuerpo se estremecía y apegaba, seguramente de forma inconsciente, a él. Trataba de corresponder al beso, aunque le era bastante difícil considerando la forma salvaje en que el mayor se apoderaba de sus labios.

Le dio otra mordida a su labio inferior, esta vez más brusca, mientras un gutural gruñido brotaba de su garganta. Heat soltó un sofocado gemido, mezcla de dolor y placer.

Entusiasmado ante la respuesta del rubio, se atrevió a adentrar su lengua en los entreabiertos e hinchados labios, recibiendo un nuevo gemido y sintiendo como el otro se estremecía entre sus brazos. No estaba del todo seguro si se debiera a la intromisión o a la forma tan descarada en que había tomado su trasero.

Era inevitable hacerlo; tan firme y suave, le era una verdadera delicia al tacto.

Entreabrió apenas los párpados, encontrándose con las dulces y sorprendidas facciones de Heat, junto con un intenso rubor en todo su rostro. Bajó la mirada por el cuerpo del uke sin separar sus labios, encontrándose con que la piel de sus hombros y brazos estaba erizada, y no tenía nada que ver con el agua que mojaba sus cuerpos.

Sonrió, orgulloso, mientras deslizaba lentamente sus labios por el suave mentón del de ojos verdes, mordiendo suavemente sus contornos. Los dedos del uke se entrelazaron en su nuca, haciéndole estremecer.

-S-Saca tus m-manos de mi trasero- oyó el débil reproche de Atsuishi cerca de su oído, seguido de un suave gemido cuando mordió la unión de su cuello y mentón.

-¿Y si no quiero?- ronroneó contra su piel, para luego deslizar lentamente su cálida lengua por el lugar anteriormente mordido. Presionó con más fuerza sus nalgas, haciendo que éste soltara un jadeo de sorpresa.

-Sá-Sácalas- repitió, la sensación le parecía extraña, aunque no del todo desagradable. El tacto en aquella zona le producía un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, provocando, para su gran vergüenza, que sus pezones se erizaran y su miembro comenzara a despertar.

Al parecer, su trasero era un punto erógeno en él.

" _Que horror"._

Natsuhiko sonrió al sentir el nerviosismo de su uke. Presionó las caderas del rubio contra las suyas, haciendo que éste soltara un gemido agudo mientras cerraba los ojos y él debía ahogar el suyo propio.

El moreno ascendió por el cuello del jadeante rubio hasta llegar a su oído. Lo mordió suavemente antes de hablar:

-Entonces ¿Dónde prefieres que las ponga? ¿Aquí?- preguntó con tono seductor, llevando sus dedos hasta uno de los pezones de Heat, frotándolo con algo de fuerza. El rubio dio un respingo, seguido de un leve suspiro ante la sensación desconocida. Nepper sonrió, alejándose apenas para poder verle el rostro- ¿O aquí?- volvió a preguntar, posando sus dedos sobre el otro pezón y repetía la acción. Se deleitó con la imagen del otro mordiéndose el labio inferior y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Volvió a bajar hasta el fino cuello del rubio, repartiendo largos y húmedos besos sobre toda la dulce piel. Succionaba de vez en cuando, dejando marcas rojizas en su piel color canela. El uke abrió los ojos y dio un grito de dolor y sorpresa al sentir como Natsuhiko mordía su hombro.

-Idiota- gruño con dificultad, antes de dar un pequeño gemido al sentir como los dedos del otro pellizcaban sus pezones juguetonamente.

Pudo oír la oscura risa que soltó Netsuha cuando llevó sus manos a su pecho, tratando en vano de apartarlo.

Él, en cambio, solamente le presionó aún más entre la pared y su cuerpo, separando su rostro de la piel del menor para poder verle a los ojos.

-Por tu bien, Atsuishi, será mejor que dejes de insultarme- susurró con voz ronca y oscura que, en vez de asustarle, solamente logró que el pequeño se excitara más. Gimió por lo bajo cuando él comenzó a descender por su cuello, siguiendo la línea de su yugular entre besos, lamidas y pequeños mordiscos, dejando un camino rojizo sobre la húmeda piel que no desaparecería en unas buenas horas, no como todas las otras marcas que había dejado anteriormente.

Dio un suspiro nervioso cuando su boca continuó su descenso por su pecho, juguetona, y gimió de forma gutural y algo sofocada cuando acarició con su lengua uno de los duros pezones. Se sentía increíblemente bien.

Una oleada de placer, como un cosquilleo de electricidad, le obligó a cerrar los ojos nuevamente y a abrazarse a su cabeza cuando éste se llevó el caramelo a la boca, jugando con él.

- _Natsuhiko_ \- soltó en un suspiró, antes de que otro estremecimiento le recorriera y le hiciera morderse el labio inferior.

La lengua del moreno se movía con fuerza contra su sensible y rosado pezón, haciendo que respirará de forma agitada y gimiera suavemente su nombre. La forma como lo presionaba contra la pared o como su mano acariciaba de forma lenta y tranquilizadora sobre su muslo derecho le encantaba.

-¿Te gusta esto?- le oyó murmurar, justo antes de que su lengua recorriera su otro pezón, haciéndole temblar suavemente.

-A-Aja- alcanzó a gimotear, antes de cerrar sus ojos con mayor fuerza al sentir como el otro atrapaba su pezón con los dientes, jalando suavemente de él- _Mmm._

Con una expresión de superioridad en su rostro, comenzó a succionar el pequeño caramelo del menor, empujándolo aún más contra la pared.

Heat echó la cabeza hacía atrás, entreabriendo sus ojos con pereza. Su cuerpo temblaba por completo al sentir la mano que estaba en su muslo subiendo lentamente, provocándole un delicioso cosquilleo en la piel.

-¿Nep-Nepper?- lo llamó con suavemente, algo confundido por las múltiples sensaciones que le recorrían la piel- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

La risilla traviesa del mayor le hizo sonrojar, sabía a ciencia cierta que esa risa no precedía nada bueno.

El moreno se irguió por completo, clavando su mirada en los verdes ojos de Heat, quién se ruborizó más, no sólo por la intensidad manifiesta en los azules orbes del mayor, sino que también porque esa mano traviesa se había vuelto a detener, esta vez en su ingle, haciendo masajes lentos y estimulantes en la unión de su pierna y pubis.

-Solamente te acaricio- contestó con voz calmada, acercando su rostro al del otro, dándole una sonrisa pequeña e íntima, mientras hacía más profundo el contacto- ¿Por qué? ¿Te disgusta que lo haga?

Él negó levemente, comenzando a desconectarse de la realidad debido a ese delicioso contacto.

-N-No- contestó con algo de dificultad-. Puedes hacerme lo que quieras.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos después de haber oído eso. Al parecer, Heat perdía el control de lo que decía cuando estaba bajo las influencias del placer.

" _Como odio pensar en voz alta"_ gruño en su fuero interno, reprimiendo la necesidad de golpearse la cabeza una y mil veces contra la pared.

Desvió la mirada avergonzado, no se atrevía a enfrentarse con la expresión burlona que de seguro Nepper tendría ahora en su rostro.

Éste, por otro lado, esbozó una sonrisita enternecida al ver la inocente vergüenza que dominaba las facciones del menor. Esos ojitos esquivos y ese fuerte rubor en sus mejillas le volvían loco… en muchos sentidos.

El de ojos verdes se mordió el labio inferior, nervioso ante el peso de la mirada del mayor sobre él, y Netsuha sintió como su miembro palpitó de forma dolorosa ante eso.

El moreno tomó su mentón con algo de fuerza y le obligo a mirarle. Dio un respingo al sentir sus labios se posaban sobre los suyos con fiereza, mordiéndolos y succionándolos casi con desesperación.

No pasaron más de trece segundos antes de que se entregara por completo al violento beso, echándole los brazos al cuello y entreabriendo los labios para darle paso a esa cálida y juguetona lengua. Nepper lo tomó por la cintura y apegó sus cuerpos de un rápido y violento movimiento, haciendo que el rubio diera un respingo. Si anteriormente ya había sentido en carne propia un poco del deseo de Netsuha, ahora la potente y caliente erección le era algo imposible de ignorar. La sentía dura y palpitante contra su cadera, y se hacía una idea de cuan dolorosa resultaba.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, mientras sentía como la lengua del mayor rozaba la suya, tratando de profundizar el beso. Con un poco de vergüenza, se puso en puntas de pie, subiendo y bajando lentamente, frotándose con el caliente cuerpo de Natsuhiko, aprovechando que el agua ayudaba con a la fricción de piel contra piel.

Un gutural gruñido de placer nació de la garganta del mayor, haciéndole saber a Heat que el punto que quería acariciar, disfrutaba de sus atenciones.

-No hagas eso- susurró con voz ronca y sensual sobre el oído del rubio.

Shigeto puso su cara más inocente y le miró a través de un bosque de pestañas negras. Presionó su cuerpo aún más con el del otro y comenzó a frotarse de forma más sugerente, si eso era posible.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó con voz aniñada, poniendo ambos pares de labios a escasos centímetros de distancia- ¿No te gusta?

Una sensación de nerviosismo se apodero de él cuando el miembro de Netsuha palpitó contra su piel. Acercó su rostro al oído del seme y comenzó a mordisquear juguetonamente el lóbulo de éste. Otro gruñido brotó del mayor, esta vez de sus labios.

-Todo lo contrario- susurró, tomando una de sus piernas y obligándolo a doblarla junto a su cadera, logrando detener un poco sus movimientos. Aprovechando que el oído del otro también estaba al alcance de su boca, susurró en él con voz ronca-. Me gusta demasiado, tanto que terminare por arrancarte la virginidad a como sigas un poco más.

Shigeto sonrió en secreto, mientras el mayor mordía su cuello suavemente. Ese truco lo había aprendido de uno de sus _"estúpidos libros"._

Gimió audiblemente cuando la mano izquierda del moreno, que había estado en su pierna, se posó sobre su miembro semi erecto, presionándolo suavemente. Heat se estremeció.

-¡Natsuhiko, saca tu mano de ahí ahora mismo!-gritó el rubio, tratando de apartar la mano del mayor, que no cesaba en las atenciones que le daba a su cuello.

-Ya ves cómo eres de injusto, Atsuishi. Tú si puedes hacer cosas malas poniendo carita de ángel… ¿Y yo no puedo hacerte sentir un poquito bien?- negó teatralmente con la cabeza, antes de separarse apenas del cuello del de la cicatriz y dedicarle una sonrisa juguetona, junto con una mirada cargada de malas intenciones. Heat tragó saliva-. Como sea, me dijiste que podía hacerte lo que quisiera… Y te tomare la palabra.

Un suave quejido salió de su boca como resultado del leve movimiento que Nepper hacía sobre su miembro, acariciándolo.

Se movía con lentitud pero firmeza sobre su pene, haciendo que una especie de descarga llegara a todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. La lenta fricción era una sensación delirante y extraña, deliciosa, pero la forma en que Nepper comenzaba a acelerar le estaba poniendo nervioso, era demasiado. Se estremeció y no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo ahogado, mientras clavaba sus uñas en los anchos hombros del moreno.

Una sensación desconocida se extendió por todo su cuerpo cuando el mayor deslizó uno de sus dedos por la punta, era como si miles de dedos, cálidos y fríos, le recorrieran la piel, haciéndole cosquillas en el vientre bajo, en las piernas, en los brazos, los pezones y todo su ser en general.

-S-Se siente r-raro- balbuceó, estremeciéndose al sentir como el de ojos azules aceleraba un poco más la velocidad. Gimió ahogado, nunca había sentido algo así.

Netsuha le miraba divertido, observando con deleite la forma en que Heat abría los ojos con sorpresa y como un suave rubor le recorría la piel. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, húmedos, rojos e hinchados, apetecibles como nunca.

El aludido sonrió, retorciendo levemente el miembro en su mano, causando que el menor diera un profundo gemido entre el dolor y el placer. Acercó su rostro al del rubio, quedando a unos escasos diez centímetro.

-¿Raro? Desde aquí parece que lo estas disfrutando- dijo, en voz baja y ronca. El rubio se estremeció y mordió su labio inferior, reprimiendo un gemido de placer al sentir como el mayor volvía a presionar la punta de su pene.

La sonrisa del mayor de distorsionaba ligeramente a causa de sus ojos vidriosos. Se le escapó un gemido al sentir la forma en que esa mano traviesa tomaba firmemente su miembro, jalando, apretando y aumentando la velocidad a cada segundo, en un movimiento rítmico y placentero.

- _Mmm…_ Por favor, para, me asusta-rogó con desesperación e inquietud en sus ojos, aun cuando éstos se hallaran vidriosos por el placer. Llevó sus manos hasta los antebrazos del otro, tratando de alejar sus manos de su cuerpo.

No estaba mintiendo, aunque aquella sensación de cálidas caricias le encantara, no quería ir tan rápido, sentía que el placer en exceso y los nervios eran una mala combinación, y todas las sensaciones nuevas y sentimientos no ayudaban en nada, sentía que podría desfallecer de un segundo para otro. Sus nervios estaban logrando asustarlo de forma irracional.

Netsuha alzó una ceja extrañado, el evidente temor en los ojos abiertos de par en par del rubio le desconcertaba. Realmente, parecía que fuera la primera vez que Heat se…

Fueron sus ojos los que se abrieron como platos al atar cabos.

-No es cierto- soltó el moreno con una clara expresión de sorpresa. Atsuishi se ruborizó a más no poder y apartó la vista, no entendía porque tanto alboroto- ¿Nunca te has masturbado?

Atsuishi no pudo evitar dar un respingo al oír aquella pregunta tan directa. Giró el rostro hacía el moreno con el ceño fruncido y rojo como un tomate.

-¡¿Y a ti que te importa?!- dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho que ni siquiera hizo parpadear al otro.

La intensa mirada azul del mayor volvió a pasearse por el cuerpo de Heat, quien mantenía los ojos clabados en el suelo, avergonzado y nervioso. No sabía que estaría pasando por la cabeza retorcida de Natsuhiko, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no sería nada bueno, sobre todo cuando oyó su oscura y gutural risa.

-Claro que me importa, Atsu-chan- dijo, con aire burlón. El aludido alzó la vista de inmediato, fulminándolo con la mirada-. Si esta es la primera vez que te tocaran, quiero que sea una experiencia inolvidable.

Sólo tuvo tiempo a abrir los ojos de par en par, antes de que su miembro fuera tomado por el otro y aquella extraña y electrizante sensación se apoderara de su ser de nuevo lentamente, haciendo que todo su cuerpo vibrara.

-Nepper- gimió lo más bajo que pudo, con un tono de voz tembloroso. El aludido esbozó una sonrisa ególatra cuando los ojos del rubio se entrecerraron ligeramente al empezar a acariciar su glande. Dio un saltito de sorpresa cuando la presionó- _¡Ah!_

Ese agudo gemido hizo que un fogonazo de excitación recorriera al mayor, que apegó sus cuerpos con un tanto de violencia. Bajó su cabeza a la altura de su cuello, trazando lentamente con la lengua un cálido sendero desde la clavícula hasta el lóbulo de su oído, que mordió.

Shigeto suspiró de forma casi agónica, sacándole una sonrisa divertida a Nepper, que giró lenta pero firmemente su mano sobre el miembro. Lamía toda la extensión de su cuello con gula, deseando de forma animal apoderarse de toda la esencia de Atsuishi, así como quería dejar la suya regada por todo el cuerpo del menor.

Heat gruñó gravemente antes de soltar un descompuesto gemido al sentir el giro de la mano ajena, haciéndole cerrar los ojos y morderse el labio. Esa sensación extraña le recorrió el cuerpo nuevamente, como si algo eléctrico le hubiera dado un choque, sólo que en vez de dolor, sintió una inmensa oleada de placer que besaba su vientre bajo. Por más que trató, no pudo recordar nada en los libros que describiera algo ni remotamente cercano a lo que sentía.

Su miembro era acariciado a un ritmo tan lento y delicioso, que sólo le hacía pensar en lo bien que se sentiría si fuera un poco más rápido. Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Nepper aumentó ligeramente la velocidad de la masturbación, haciendo que Heat soltara un grito entre sorprendido y excitado.

Llevó sus manos a los hombros del moreno al sentir el patético temblor en sus piernas, que amenazaban con dejarlo caer de un segundo a otro. De inmediato sintió el calor del brazo libre de Netsuha rodear su cintura, manteniéndole firme contra él.

-Nep-Nepper- soltó en un gemido bajo, agudo, sin notar que sus labios estaban justo al lado del oído del mayor, que gruñó y mordió su cuello agresivamente. Éste siseó un poco por el dolor, dejando que sus pesados párpados se cerraran.

El castaño no puede parar de sonreír como psicópata, y Heat no puede parar de ronronear en su oído. No está seguro de en qué momento sus dedos se atrevieron por fin a enredarse en el mojado y pesado cabello de su amante, o en qué momento éste comenzó a morder su lóbulo o meter su lengua dentro de su oído, haciéndole estremecer. La verdad es que ya no estaba consiente de nada a su alrededor, excepto de esa electrizante sensación que le regalaba la mano que Nepper tenía en su entrepierna.

Netsuha presionó y jaló fuertemente, recorriendo su pene desde la base hasta la punta, que masajeó de forma bruta y rápida, haciendo que su cuerpo perdiera fuerzas rápidamente. Los labios de Heat le cosquilleaban notoriamente, y presionó con ellos el cuello del mayor, mientras colocaba gentilmente, con dulzura, una temblorosa mano sobre su hombro derecho. Pudo sentir al moreno vacilar unos segundos en sus movimientos, antes de recuperar el ritmo, uno rápido y preciso. No estaba seguro de si estaba recompensándolo o castigándolo, pero, por dios, no quería que se detuviera.

Gimoteó débilmente cuando Nepper comenzó a esparcir algo cálido y espeso con su mano por toda la extensión de miembro. Una parte de su cerebro se preguntó que sería aquel líquido, pero su parte más primitiva estaba decidida a disfrutarlo sin cuestionarios de ningún tipo.

El mayor esbozó una sonrisa arrogante al sentir el pre seminal empapar su mano y su miembro palpitó dolorosamente al sentirlo jadear contra su cuello. Se relamió los labios, antes de que Heat tragara saliva para luego sollozar entrecortadamente, y fue entonces que notó cuanto había acelerado la velocidad en sus movimientos.

Presionó fuertemente el miembro del rubio, elevándolo hasta esa deliciosa y enfermiza línea entre el dolor y el placer.

Un profundo y apasionado gemido de entrega salió de sus labios, al tiempo que Heat enterró sus uñas en el hombro y cuero cabelludo del moreno, antes de que un latigazo de placer le hacía curvar la columna y se viniera en su mano.

Nepper sonrió con malicia y dio un pequeño beso en el enrojecido oído del chico.

Éste entreabrió los ojos con pesadez, jadeando agitadamente. Apoyó sus rojizos labios sobre el hombro izquierdo del moreno, sintiendo cuan caliente estaba su piel contra éstos, como si fuera Netsuha, y no él, quien acabara de venirse.

Sintió que un par de dedos le acariciaban el cuello lentamente, haciendo que un estremecimiento placentero recorriera su columna vertebral, mientras la mano que anteriormente había estado entre sus piernas ahora ocupaba lugar en su cintura, estrechándolo contra el otro.

El mayor descendió, sin despegar sus labios de la enrojecida piel, el camino que había desde su oído hasta la mejilla. Dejó sus labios entreabiertos suspendidos a tres centímetros sobre la jadeante boca del de la cicatriz. Atsuishi se sintió mareado al percibir el cálido aliento del moreno en su lengua, igual al ver el profundo deseo en el fondo de sus oscurecidos ojos azules.

Se estremeció cuando el otro entrecerró los ojos e hizo ademan de acercarse, aunque no se movió. Heat estiró su cuello, pero el mayor alejó su rostro. Sonrió satisfecho al oír el lastimero quejido del chico.

-Por favor- rogó, antes de relamerse los labios y rodear el ancho cuello con ambos brazos, dejando que su aroma a macho cabrío le hiciera perder la poca cordura que le quedaba-, ya no me tortures, Nepper.

Rio entre dientes, antes de tomar al menor por la nuca con una mano y unir sus labios en un beso lento pero igualmente apasionado.

" _Como todo en él"_ pensó Heat, sonrojándose al sentir como la lengua del otro se adentraba en su boca y comenzaba a jugar con la suya.

Deslizó lentamente sus dedos por la piel erizada, notando el suspiro que dio Heat dentro del beso. Llegó a su –apenas marcado– pectoral izquierdo, justo encima de ese órgano que bombeaba sangre a toda velocidad y golpeaba su pecho como loco. Heat entreabrió los ojos lentamente, extrañado por el contacto, sólo para encontrarse con el azul profundo de los de Nepper, también entreabiertos.

Él separó sus labios suavemente, aunque de forma inesperada, dejando la lengua del rubio un poco fuera de lugar, hasta que éste volvió a guardarla para tragar saliva. El moreno no estaba muy lejos de sus labios, y un hilito de saliva los unía.

-Esto- susurró, presionando suave y significativamente su pecho-, me pertenece, y no permitiré que nadie más lo tenga ni te ayude a "olvidarlo" ¿Entendido?

El menor le miró shockeado, antes de ruborizarse y alejar la vista. Claramente su comentario al comienzo de la noche no le había caído para nada en gracia al moreno. Pero, a pesar de lo vergonzoso de la situación, los celos de Nepper le parecían tiernos de algún modo. Él temía perderlo, aun cuando el tono de voz que había implementado, grave, le hiciera ver rudo y decidido.

Con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, cubrió la mano del otro con la suya y la apretó suavemente.

-Si… siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será- susurró, mirándolo por entre las pestañas con timidez.

Por un segundo pudo percibir como los ojos del mayor se abrían con sorpresa y un leve rubor coloreaba sus mejillas, evidentemente sorprendido ante la contestación del chico, aunque recobró la compostura de inmediato, a excepción de la pequeña sonrisa de sincera felicidad que quería posarse en sus labios.

Le dio un rápido y casto beso en los labios, sorprendiendo al rubio, antes de descender por su cuello nuevamente con suaves besos que le hacían sonreír por la mezcla de pasión y cariño que poseían.

Suspiró al sentir su lengua acariciar la hondonada de su clavícula, antes de exhalar su aliento sobre ella, erizándole la piel. Volvió a subir, repartiendo besos y mordidas por ambos hombros, dejando marcas rosáceas y causando que Heat se encogiera levemente por un estremecimiento. Ascendió por su cuello hasta la punta de su barbilla, sobre la cual depositó un suave beso, haciendo que los ojos del menor se cerraran, en espera de otro igual.

Nepper sonrió, enternecido por el leve puchero en los labios del rubio y el ceño fruncido que rebelaban la impaciencia que albergaba su niño.

Echó mano de su frágil autocontrol y, con suavidad, cargó al muchacho en brazos al estilo princesa. Nepper se echó a reír entre dientes al oír el grito de sorpresa del menor cuando lo alzó repentinamente, ganándose una mirada molesta de su parte, aunque pudo atisbar un brillo de nerviosismo en el fondo de sus verdes ojos.

Lo colocó cuidadosamente en el mojado suelo de la ducha, viéndolo estremecerse ante el contacto con las baldosas, y se cernió sobre él de inmediato, evitando que las gotas de agua cayeran con demasiada fuerza sobre su rostro. Heat tragó saliva audiblemente, rojo como tomate.

" _Esta posición sí que empeora las cosas"_ pensó, mientras luchaba contra la sensación de nerviosismo que trataba de apoderarse de él. Y es que, si antes el mayor le había parecido grande y amenazante, ahora le hacía sentir como un conejito antes de ser devorado por un lobo pervertido.

Sin embargo, debía admitir que nunca había visto nada tan hermoso y sensual como el cuerpo de Natsuhiko sobre él, desnudo y más salvaje que nunca, con delicadas gotas de agua cayendo por sus lados, contrastando de forma desconcertante contra la fiereza del trabajado torso del moreno. Su cabello húmedo e indómito caía a los lados de su cara, enmarcando su rostro, tan masculino y anguloso que le llenaría los ojos de lágrimas de emoción a más de una.

Fijó sus ojos en los azules del mayor, ruborizándose furiosamente al notar como éste se lo comía con la mirada. Nepper sonrió, ante lo que el rubio soltó un pequeño respingo y apartó la vista. El mayor ensanchó su sonrisa enternecida y llevó su mano izquierda hasta la mejilla de Shigeto, acariciándola suavemente, tratando de infundirle confianza.

Descendió hasta el cuello del chico, donde dio un suave beso. Heat aguantó la respiración por un segundo, algo que no le pasó desapercibido. Sonrió, mientras que, con la mano de su mejilla, comenzaba a recorrer la tersa y húmeda piel del menor, sintiendo como se erizaba a su paso.

Llegó a su pezón derecho, el cual pellizcó suavemente, a lo que el otro respondió soltando una gran bocanada de aire en un suspiro silencioso. Nepper frunció ligeramente el ceño, no quería escuchar esa clase de reacciones. Quería volver a escuchar a Atsuishi gemir y gritar de placer.

Descendió por su cuello con suaves besos, provocando que una agradable sensación de cosquilleo recorriera la piel de Shigeto y éste volviera a suspirar levemente. Acto seguido, mordió de forma brusca la hondonada de su clavícula, haciendo que un gutural gruñido de placer brotará de lo más profundo de su garganta.

Fue bajando lentamente por su pecho, torturándolo con lentas lamidas, acercándose cada vez más a sus sonrosados pezones, algo que ponía ligeramente ansioso al menor.

Cuando finalmente llegó al derecho, lo delineó con la lengua suavemente, para luego apresarlo entre sus dientes y jalar de él, atendiendo el otro con sus dedos.

Heat dio un gemido de sorpresa y placer al sentir las atenciones del moreno. Sus ojos se entrecerraron ligeramente y se aferró con ambas manos a su cabello.

- _Mmm… A-Ah_ \- suspiró, tímido, y Nepper lo castigó con una fuerte mordida- _¡Nepper!_

El aludido sonrió divertido ante el reproche del menor. Le parecían tan tiernas y excitantes por igual cada una de sus reacciones.

Con lentitud, fue bajando su mano izquierda por su abdomen, sintiendo como éste se tensaba bajo sus dedos. Mordió el pezón del menor al mismo tiempo que su mano se deslizaba por su miembro, y Atsuishi jadeó con fuerza, abrumado por la nueva corriente de electricidad que hizo estremecer su cuerpo y erizó su piel.

Sin embargo, la mano de Nepper no se detuvo en su miembro, sino que trató de deslizarse más abajo aún…

Cerró sus piernas fuertemente, asustado y con su rostro más rojo que un tomate. Oyó el gruñido del moreno, y sintió como fuego el camino ascendente de lamidas que hizo por su pecho y clavícula. Ladeó su cabeza, avergonzado, pero el otro continuó hasta llegar a su oído. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos al sentir su cálido aliento.

Se mordió el labio cuando el mayor comenzó a lamer y morder la sensible piel detrás de su oreja, y aun así no pudo reprimir el suspiro desfallecido que escapó de su boca.

-Atsuishi- susurró, con voz ronca, sobre su oído, y el aludido tuvo que respirar hondo para evitar sufrir un orgasmo sólo con eso-. Atsuishi, ábrete para mí- pidió, causando que el ritmo cardiaco del menor se acelerara notablemente.

-N-Nepper… yo- Heat trató de explicarse, pero los carnosos labios del seme le interrumpieron con un casto beso, aunque lo suficientemente duradero como para robarle el poco aliento que le quedaba.

Se separaron luego de unos segundos, y Heat se tomó uno más antes de atreviese a abrir los ojos, sólo para encontrarse con el azul profundo de los otros y un brillo de dulzura mezclada con pasión en ellos.

-Amor, juro que no voy a lastimarte- hablo con seriedad en su voz, algo que derritió a Atsuishi por dentro, al igual que la primera palabra-. Déjame tocarte, por favor, confía en mí esta noche- dijo, besando nuevamente sus labios, antes de agregar con voz baja e í hacerte mío… y también quiero ser tuyo.

El rubio parpadeó un par de veces y respiró hondo, preguntándose si había oído bien. Una vez se convenció de que aquellas palabras si habían salido de los labios de Nepper, se vio obligado a tomarse un momento para tranquilizarse y evitar morir de un ataque cardiaco.

Tragó saliva audiblemente y alejó la vista. Con vergüenza separó sus piernas lentamente. Maldecía el poder que las palabras de Nepper tenían sobre él; siempre lograba convencerlo de hacer lo que fuera. Aunque ¿Quién podría resistirse a esa grave y seductora voz junto a su oído?

Natsuhiko se colocó entre sus piernas tan pronto tuvo suficiente espacio, y ese rápido pero suave movimiento hizo soltar un pequeño respingo al rubio. Cerró sus verdes ojos, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Aunque todo intento se fue al carajo cuando los dedos del mayor comenzaron a descender por aquella inexplorada y sensible piel, lentos, torturándolo.

Se estremeció y soltó un jadeo, Nepper sonrió ladino, enternecido por la notable inexperiencia y nerviosismo del chico. Se inclinó sobre él y le besó con suavidad, sintiendo la respuesta tímida pero inmediata de Heat.

Con movimientos suaves y cálidos de su boca, trataba de distraer al rubio de las acciones que ejecutaba la mano entre sus suaves muslos. Mordió su labio con suavidad y Heat separó sus labios apenas, dejando paso a la lengua del mayor, que de inmediato atacó la suya, obligándole a responder.

El menor dio un gemido dentro del beso y trato de seguirlo lo mejor que pudo, aunque le resultó casi imposible cuando uno de los dedos de Nepper comenzó a delinear su entrada, haciendo lentos círculos. Vagamente sabía que estaba babeando, pero eso era lo menos bochornoso en esa situación.

Dio un respingo cuando el dedo presionó su entrada, pero sin entrar. Quiso protestar, pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, formando un nudo.

Natsuhiko se separó al sentir el ahogo de Heat, sólo para volver a darle un rápido beso.

-Relájate- susurró el moreno, haciendo pequeños círculos en la entradita del chico, agradeciendo que el agua funcionara como ayuda a la lubricación-, si te pones tenso más dolerá.

-Es f-fácil pa-para ti decirlo- gruño a duras penas-. Q-Quisiera v-verte en e-está situación.

El mayor se carcajeó ante el comentario, depositando un leve beso en la frente del chico. Para su propia sorpresa, el contacto fue suficiente para relajarlo lo suficiente como para poder adentrar un primer dedo.

Empujó lentamente su índice dentro del de ojos verdes, tratando de no lastimarlo, aunque se dio cuenta de que no sería tarea fácil al oír el ahogado grito de dolor que soltó. Sus bracitos lo rodearon con fuerza y pudo sentir sus uñas aferrándose a la piel de sus omoplatos.

Nepper siseó por el ardor en su carne, y castigo al menor introduciendo con fuerza el dedo en su apretado interior.

Heat gimió fuertemente por aquella intromisión y removió sus piernas, entre adolorido y excitado. Se estrechó aún más contra el cuerpo del mayor, sonrojándose al sentir los duros músculos de su cuerpo contra su sensible piel.

Netsuha comenzó a hacer círculos con su dedo, provocando que Atsuishi volviera a gemir de forma audible y mordiera la carne de su hombro. Cerró los ojos al sentir como, con su mano libre, el mayor separaba sus piernas, dejándolo aún más expuesto. Echó la cabeza hacía atrás, sintiendo ese dedo inquieto acariciando sus paredes internas, tocando miles de puntos deliciosamente sensibles, y soltó un fuerte gemido cuando otro dedo acompañó al que ya estaba en su interior.

Un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus párpados entreabiertos y por sus sienes cuando comenzaron a moverse en tijeras.

Nepper se mordió el labio inferior, excitado al sentir el calor y la estrechez del interior de Heat, soltando un gutural gruñido cuando éste se contrajo sobre sus dedos, gimiendo nuevamente.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó, adentrando sus dedos lo más que pudo en el cuerpo del rubio. Éste tembló por ello y se arqueó contra el moreno, balbuceando palabras ininteligibles como respuesta, seguidas de un agudo gemido cuando Netsuha arqueó sus dedos en su interior, haciéndole vibrar.

Una sonrisa cínica se extendió por sus labios. Sabía que el rubio sentía dolor, aunque él mismo no pareciera notarlo, ya que alzó sus caderas para adentrar el mismo esos dedos en su interior, mientras jalaba el cabello castaño inconscientemente.

Sus dedos se concentraban en entrar y salir de aquella apretada gruta con algo de brusquedad. Heat gimió cuando, de forma repentina, un tercer dedo se adentró en su cuerpo, causándole un pequeño estiramiento. Para su propia sorpresa, le excitó más de lo que le dolió. Se alzó, temblando un poco, hasta llegar a los labios del mayor para darle una fuerte mordida. Acto seguido se dejó caer y tomo sus propias piernas por las rodilla y acercándolas a su pecho, permitiendo un mayor alcance en cada penetración.

El moreno le miró sorprendido por una fracción de segundo, aunque pronto recobró la compostura. Sonrió con lascivia y se relamió los labios. Le alucinaba el ver a su usualmente tímido rubio en aquella faceta de inhibición.

Sin demasiada cautela, comenzó a meter y sacar sus dedos con mayor velocidad, extasiado ante la forma en que el interior del muchacho lo presionaba y se contraía rítmicamente sobre éstos; al igual que por los agudos gemidos y jadeos desesperados que salían por los labios de Heat.

El interior del joven se le antojaba tan caliente, húmedo y estrecho, que le estaba costando lo impensable el no tomarlo por la cintura y enterrar de una vez su palpitante miembro en él y hacerlo suyo de una vez.

Gruñó al sentir su miembro palpitar, impaciente ante ese pensamiento. Pero primero debía preparar a su niño para recibirlo.

Un agudo gemido lo trajo al presente. Atsuishi se estremecía sin poder evitarlo cada vez que esos largos dedos se enterraban con fuerza entre sus piernas. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, aunque las lágrimas de placer y dolor igual brotaban de sus párpados, confundiéndose con las gotas de la regadera. Su rostro y cuello estaban sonrojados, al igual que sus pequeños pezones, que coronaban un pecho que subía y bajaba rápidamente debido a la agitada respiración.

Su interior succionaba sus dedos con gula, pidiéndole algo más grande y que satisficiera mejor sus anhelos. Entraba y salía del rubio con fuerza, al ritmo de un sonido mojado y obsceno que sólo lograba excitar más a ambos.

El mayor abrió sus dedos tanto como el estrecho lugar se lo permitió, y el rubio abrió los ojos de par en par al tiempo que soltaba un grito agónico. Tomando el antebrazo de Netsuha con una mano temblorosa, logró detenerlo y llamar su atención.

-Natsuhiko, y-ya no aguanto m-más- susurró con voz débil y temblorosa debido a la agitación y los gritos. Tragó saliva antes de continuar, avergonzado-. H-Hazme tu-tuyo, por favor.

Sintió la vergüenza recorrer su cuerpo cuando el mayor se le quedó mirando con sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par. Gimoteó cuando los dedos se retiraron de su interior, haciéndole sentir abierto y vacío por unos segundos, pero rápidamente sintió algo caliente, mojado y de tamaño considerablemente mayor al de sus dedos, situarse en su entrada, empujando apenas. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando Nepper tomó sus piernas y las llevó sobre sus anchos hombros, dejándolo completamente expuesto frente a él y a su merced.

- _Ngh_ \- gimoteó de manera patética cuando la cabeza de su miembro comenzó a abrirse paso lentamente por su ser. Tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar dar un alarido de dolor, aunque de igual forma algunos quejidos brotaron de su garganta al sentir la virilidad de Natsuhiko dilatar su entrada, causando un estiramiento doloroso.

- _¡Natsuhiko!-_ aunque todo intento de autocontrol se fue al carajo cuando ese grueso miembro se enterró de una sola estocada en su cuerpo. Hundió sus uñas en el primer lugar que encontró, que fueron los muslos del otro.

-L-Lo siento- alcanzó a oír la temblorosa disculpa, pero le sonó lejana entre el sonido de las gotas de agua y el insistente pitido de su pulso en sus oídos. No estuvo muy seguro de haber respondido o haber simplemente sollozado.

Natsuhiko dio un bajo y gutural gruñido cuando esas estrechas y húmedas paredes le envolvieron en un cálido abrazo, obligándole a echar mano de su ya casi inexistente autocontrol y evitar tomarlo con fuerza de una vez.

-¿Te duele m-mucho? ¿Quieres que salga?-preguntó con voz ronca y temblorosa. Salir es lo que menos quería, esas estrechas y suaves paredes eran lo más delicioso que nunca hubiera sentido, pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable al ver la mueca de dolor en el rostro del rubio, que mordía fuertemente su labio inferior y fruncía el entrecejo.

-N-No- respondió con un hilo de voz, soltando con manos temblorosas los muslos del mayor-. S-Solamente… no te… muevas.

Asintió, antes de llevar las piernas del menor a sus caderas e inclinarse sobre él, rodeando su delicado cuerpo con ambos brazos y dándole un casto beso en los labios, que el otro respondió torpemente.

Se quedaron así por unos minutos, en los que Nepper se dedicó a recorrer con besos cada centímetro de su sonrojado rostro y a acariciar suavemente su cálida piel, sonriendo tiernamente cada vez que su cuerpo se estremecía cuando sus callosas manos recorrían la tersa piel de su espalda.

Guio sus labios hasta los del otro nuevamente, sonriendo en su fuero interno al sentir el jadeo que soltó el chico antes de unir sus bocas con movimientos algo torpes. Natsuhiko se sorprendió por ello, aunque no tardo en tomar su nuca y adentrar su lengua en aquella tibia cavidad, robando un pequeño gemido a su amante.

Heat envolvió con sus delgados brazos el cuello de Nepper, enredando los dedos de una de sus manos en su oscuro cabello, antes de mover un poco sus caderas, tanteando el terreno. Soltó un gemido, que se ahogó en la boca del otro, cunado una oleada de placer le recorrió todo el cuerpo, dejándolo jadeante y con la piel erizada.

Un ronco gruñido de placer se escapó de la garganta del seme ante la repentina presión sobre su miembro. Deslizó sus labios hasta el fino cuello del rubio, que mordió levemente antes de sacar su miembro casi por completo y volver a meterlo en un fuerte, profundo y rápido movimiento, dando la primera y salvaje embestida. Heat tembló de pies a cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras daba un sonoro grito de dolor.

Nepper soltó un bajo jadeo al sentir como el rubio lo estrechaba con fuerza entre sus suaves y cálidas paredes.

-M-Me vas a volver loco, Atsuishi- soltó en algo más parecido a un gruñido, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y recostándose gentilmente sobre el pequeño cuerpecito debajo de él.

Heat se estremeció y se ruborizó con fuerza al oír su nombre salir de los labios de su seme con esa voz tan ronca y grave… tan llena de deseo. Nunca nadie le había hecho sentir tan bien y avergonzado a la vez, y presentía que sólo Nepper podría hacerle sentir así nada más decir su nombre.

-¡N-Netsuha!- soltó en voz de grito cuando el aludido volvió a salir y entrar en él con fuerza, dilatando sus aún estrechas paredes y haciendo que su cuerpo entero temblara. Arqueó la espalda en un ofrecimiento involuntario de su cuerpo, cuando los labios y dientes del moreno envolvieron su pezón derecho y su lengua comenzó a golpearlo sin compasión- _¡A-Ah!_

" _Joder"_ gruño Nepper en su fuero interno y frunciendo el ceño, gozando del placer en que se hallaba envuelto. Atsuishi era caliente, húmedo y estrecho, endemoniadamente estrecho. Le costaba un poco entrar y salir de esa pequeña gruta, por lo que debía empujar con agresividad para poder hacer ceder esas suaves paredes. Por un segundo, al oírlo gritar de esa forma, creyó que había lastimado al rubio y se odio por eso y por haber disfrutado tanto mientras lo hacía. Aunque suspiró aliviado cuando oyó ese gemido, claramente de goce, salir de sus hinchados labios.

Tomó sus caderas con firmeza, jalando de ellas al tiempo que se enterraba en esa caliente cueva con vehemencia, soltando un grave gruñido que fue ahogado por el grito de placer del de cicatriz, que se retorció de forma descontrolada debajo de él.

Cerró los ojos mientras dejaba húmedos círculos con su lengua sobre el tieso y rojizo pezón del menor, pellizcando el otro con su mano libre, disfrutando de los agudos sonidos que brotaban de los labios del otro. Sentía las manos de Atsuishi enterradas en su cabello, jalando de él de una forma un tanto dolorosa cada vez que se movía apenas en su interior, haciendo movimientos circulares con la cadera para lograr dilatar la entrada del rubio. Empujó con suavidad, notando que le era mucho más fácil entrar.

Atsuishi arqueó su espalda involuntariamente y soltó un agudo gemido ante otro de los movimientos circulares por parte del moreno, estrechando su entrada contra él.

-M-Más fuerte- soltó en un jadeo, alzando sus caderas, ansiando poder tener ese músculo palpitante y caliente por completo en su interior, tomándolo con fuerza y destrozándolo por dentro…

Abrió los ojos de par en par ¿En verdad él había pensado eso?

" _Hay una forma de explicarlo: Suzuno, Midorikawa y sus libros"._

Una risa grave y gutural lo trajo nuevamente al presente y le hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza.

Esos ojos azules y maliciosos lo observaban con un oscuro destello de deseo, al tiempo que su dueño le regalaba una sonrisa filosa y hambrienta… Oh sí, estaba muerto.

-Pero que impaciente resultaste ser, pequeña- dijo en tono burlón, apoyándose en una de sus manos para cernirse sobre el de la cicatriz. Ensanchó su sonrisa al ver el destello de molestia que surco la mirada del rubio al oír la última palabra-. Y yo que trato de ir despacio para no lastimarte- dijo, con fingida tristeza. Llevó su mano libre a su espalda baja y la estrechó aún más contra sí.

Atsuishi lo miró con el ceño fruncido y un tic en el ojo derecho. _Claro,_ esas primeras embestidas habían sido tan cuidadosas.

- _Eres un maldito hijo de_ \- _¡Ah!_

Todo su cuerpo tembló ante la feroz embestida a la que fue sometido, abriéndolo de forma súbita, dura… y terriblemente deliciosa. Jadeó, agitado, y alzo la vista hasta el mayor, sonrojándose aún más al ver ese brillo de deseo y lascivia en su sonrisa y su mirada.

-Sin insultos, primor- susurró, dedicándole una caída de párpados seductora al menor. Éste tragó saliva y asintió, reconociendo que lo mejor sería no tentar su suerte ante el explosivo temperamento del mayor.

Natsuhiko se sintió derretir por dentro, y es que, por más que fingiera ser un tipo rudo y sarcástico, se estaba muriendo de amor al ver ese sonrojo en el hermoso rostro del rubio y ese brillo vidrioso en su verde mirada. Ni hablar de la forma en que sus piernas lo abrazaban con fuerza pero delicadeza a la vez.

Se mordió el labio inferior, ahogando un ronco gruñido en su garganta, mientras salía y volvía a hundirse con rudeza, tomando un ritmo de embestidas fuerte y certero, haciendo temblar al joven debajo de él y causando que sus manos cayeran.

Atsuishi soltó un gemido ahogado y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, importándole en lo absoluto el golpe que se dio en el cráneo, la escasa parte de su cerebro que aún respondía a estímulos no estaba para pequeñeces como lo era una posible contusión. _No,_ él estaba para algo más grande, más fuerte y mucho más contundente que un golpecito.

Jadeaba de forma dificultosa mientras sentía aquel duro miembro acariciar sus paredes internas, haciéndolas vibrar con cada roce y obligándolo a soltar gemidos agudos cuando variaba ligeramente el ángulo. Provocando que la entrada del muchacho se dilatara de forma un tanto dolorosa, pero aun así excitante.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como su cuerpo se movía por sí solo, alzando las caderas para recibir las bestiales embestidas más profundamente.

Su miembro se endureció aún más, excitado por el salvaje vaivén que el otro hacía en su interior. Sentía su cuerpo caliente, tembloroso, agitado y sensible, muy sensible, y le encantaban todas esas nuevas sensaciones.

Natsuhiko gruño gravemente mientras echaba la cabeza hacía atrás y relamía sus labios. Atsuishi era tan endemoniadamente estrecho, lo estaba desquiciando con semejante presión alrededor de su miembro. Volviendo a soltar un grave gruñido, tomo de las caderas con fuerza al uke y lo penetró fuertemente, haciendo que éste abriera los ojos de par en par y diera un sonoro grito de placer y dolor, notando sus paredes anales palpitar de dolor por la forma tan violenta en que habían sido abiertas.

Natsuhiko se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, tratando de reprimir los gemidos de placer que nacían de su pecho, pero que morían como roncos gruñidos en su garganta. Y la forma en que el cuerpo del rubio se sacudía con cada embestida no ayudaba en nada a aplacar su deseo. Sus caderas se alzaban cada vez que se adentraba en él y, con un poco de su ayuda, su cuerpo entero pronto se hallaba temblando y sacudiéndose notablemente debajo de él, mientras gemía y jadeaba con fuerza.

Podía ver como los dedos del chico arañaban las baldosas del suelo, tratando de conseguir un agarre estable que le impidiera deslizarse hasta chocar contra una pared. Aunque el firme agarre del moreno en sus caderas era más que suficiente para mantenerlo quieto, y no pensaba dejarlo ir en un buen rato, embistiéndolo profundamente mientras el chico gemía y se ruborizaba cada vez más, haciendo más estrecho su interior a causa de las constantes contracciones.

Heat echó la cabeza hacía atrás, cerrando los ojos ante el ritmo constante de las penetraciones de Natsuhiko, que se volvían más potentes a cada segundo que pasaba.

Su cuerpo se estremecía cada vez que el grueso mimbro del mayor se enterraba en él con brusquedad. Las baldosas del suelo parecían témpanos en comparación con su piel ardiente y comenzaban a molestarlo, pero eso poco le importaba, prefería concentrarse en las manos y labios del moreno, que corrían por su piel de la misma forma en que lo hacían las gotas de agua sobre él, sólo que con mayor pasión y vehemencia, haciendo tiritar cada célula.

Las manos callosas y masculinas del seme bajaron desde sus caderas, acariciando sus suaves muslos, hasta llegar a sus rodillas, las cuales tomó y separó con algo de brusquedad, abriendo sus piernas abruptamente y permitiéndose llegar más profundo.

Su miembro se hundió, con fuerza y mucho más profundamente que antes. Dando en un punto que le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par y estremecerse sobre el suelo, obligándole a arquear la espalda. Sus labios se abrieron pero ningún sonido pudo salir de ellos.

Nepper sonrió y se relamió los labios, disfrutando de la sensación de ser succionado fuertemente por las húmedas paredes del menor.

-A-Atsuishi- gruño, llevando sus labios hasta el oído del menor, que temblaba debajo de sí, pues su miembro aún se dedicaba a hacer círculos en aquella zona tan sensible.

Empujó un poco más, sólo para sentir como el rubio llevaba sus manos a su mojado cabello y le atraía aún más, escondiéndose en su cuello. Siseó cuando los blancos dientes de Heat se aferraron a su piel

-N-No hagas e-eso- jadeó, con el rostro sonrojado, mientras se soltaba del mayor. Nepper se alejó unos centímetros de él, permitiéndose observar el escandaloso rubor en el rostro de su amante. Las mejillas de Heat parecían manzanas. Besó cada una, ralentizando todos sus movimientos, dispuesto a prolongar aquella tortura tan exquisita, aun sabiendo que no durarían mucho.

El menor gimió, frustrado, y alzó sus caderas con fuerza, tratando de incitar al moreno. Éste ahogó un gemido y se hundió levemente en el rubio. Con todo el autocontrol que poseía.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?- preguntó, rozando la sensible piel de su cuello con los labios al hablar. Sonrió satisfecho al sentirlo temblar. Adivinaba el bochorno por el que debería estar pasando ahora, aunque se sorprendió al oírlo responder casi de inmediato.

-Yo q-quiero que…- Nepper no se equivocaba, se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza, pero no tenía sentido mostrarse tan introvertido a estas alturas, así que, respirando hondo, se decidió a hablar:-. Quiero que seas más brusco, que vayas más rápido. Quiero que me hagas perder la cabeza, que me toques donde quieras, lo que sea, pero déjame…

La frase quedo en el aire, junto al gemido que dio el rubio cuando el miembro del moreno volvió nuevamente a su desenfrenado vaivén entre sus piernas, golpeando de lleno su próstata, mientras una de sus manos tomaba con fuerza su miembro, masturbándolo con rapidez, causando que su espalda hiciera un arco casi perfecto sobre el suelo, mientras de su garganta brotaban gemidos y jadeos de placer.

-¿Era esto lo que querías, bonita?- preguntó con voz ronca, aunque Heat no pudo oírlo, con suerte podía prestar atención a la forma en que la sangre corría torrentosa en sus oídos, ensordeciéndolo.

Los dientes y labios del de ojos azules se clavaron en el sensible cuello del rubio, aunque su camino subía y bajaba entre éste y sus pezones.

Cerraba los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como aquel placer lo desbordaba, era tanto que no podía soportarlo, lo abrumaba, lo descontrolaba…

Le encantaba.

Aferrándose con fuerza al mayor, sintió como éste daba en ese punto nuevamente, con mayor intensidad. Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando la burbuja de placer que le envolvía explotó, haciéndole correrse entre gemidos y estremecimientos. No pudo evitar gemir su nombre cuando el espeso líquido le lleno luego de unas cinco estocadas, poniéndole más sensible aún que su propio orgasmo.

Nepper se dejó caer sobre él, cosa que Atsuishi disfrutó, aun cuando le dificultara un poco respirar. Le gustaba la sensación de ser presionado por Natsuhiko.

Éste se removió sobre él antes de caer a un lado, dejando que las gotas de agua cayeran sobre su cuerpo, llevándose los restos de su deseo. Heat se quedó mirando la regadera con algo de somnolencia y la respiración agitada. La música celta –que había olvidado por completo- volvió a inundar sus oídos, contribuyendo a que el sueño se apoderara con mayor rapidez de él.

Parpadeó, en trance.

-Debemos de estar causando un daño horrible al medio ambiente- reflexionó para sí mismo, refiriéndose al tiempo que llevaba la ducha encendida y cuánta agua habría perdido ya.

La risa ronca de Nepper le despertó un poco.

-Ni hablar- comentó como al pasar. Se estiró ligeramente sobre el suelo, sintiendo sus músculos como si fueran gelatina después del orgasmo.

Luego de unos minutos, se puso en pie con pereza. Le echó una ojeada al menor, que estaba completamente relajado sobre el suelo. Hubiera dicho que estaba dormido si no tuviera los ojos entreabiertos, aunque poco le faltaba.

Sonrió al ver todas las marcas rojizas y violáceas sobre la piel de su cuello, brazos y torso, pensando en la forma en que el muchacho le insultaría de arriba abajo si mañana llegaba a hacer calor y él tendría que usar bufanda y campera.

-¿Vas a estar allí todo la noche?-preguntó, burlón. Ensanchó su sonrisa al ver la mirada fulminante que le dedicó el rubio, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Idiota- gruño, antes de suspirar y tratar de enderezarse. Soltó un leve jadeó y se dejó caer nuevamente, causando que el mayor le mirara con sorpresa y arqueando las cejas. Se colocó de cuclillas junto al rubio, preocupado. Le interrogó con la mirada, ante lo que Heat se sonrojó salvajemente-. No puedo moverme…-susurró, bajando la vista, avergonzado- me duele.

El mayor dio un silencioso respingo, antes de que un ligero rubor cubriera sus oscuras mejillas.

-Lo siento- murmuró avergonzado, llevando sus manos hasta el chico y ayudándole a levantarse cuidadosamente. Limpió con cuidado los restos de su semen que aún había dado vueltas por allí –para vergüenza del menor-, y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Está bien- respondió, dándole una sonrisita tan tierna que hizo sonrojar más aun al moreno.

Con cuidado, salieron de la ducha, estremeciéndose al sentir la forma en que la temperatura había descendido notablemente. Con rapidez, Nepper envolvió su cuerpo en una bata, para luego envolverse a sí mismo. Sentó al menor en el inodoro –ante lo que el rubio soltó un gritito de dolor– y se dedicó a secar el cabello del chico, aun cuando éste rezongara al respecto.

-Por Dios, no soy un niño- gruño, tratando de arrebatarle la toalla. Aunque desistió cuando Nepper le comenzó a robar un beso por cada replica que daba.

Luego de haberle secado el cabello, le cargo en brazos -ignorando en silencio todos los intentos del sonrojado muchacho por separarse- y le llevó hasta la cama, donde le dejó con suavidad y un suave beso en los labios.

La habitación estaba oscura, pero claros rayos de luna se colaban por las cortinas, dándole un aire invernal a toda la estancia, además de muy sensual.

Heat le miro con cierto temor desde debajo de las sábanas, mientras el moreno comenzaba a secarse el cabello con mirada ausente, pero con una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Por qué ahora se mostraba tan amable? ¿Dónde está ese chico salvaje que le acababa de poseer como una bestia en la ducha? No es como si el cambio le molestara, claro, pero le desconcertaba.

Se volteó y abrazó la primera almohada que encontró, su trasero le molestaba bastante, lo suficiente como para no apoyarlo sobre nada durante unos momentos.

El movimiento llamó la atención del moreno, que le dedicó una sonrisa, aunque su mirada revelaba su preocupación.

-¿Duele mucho?- preguntó, dejando la toalla sobre la silla frente al escritorio del rubio.

La pregunta hizo sonrojar al muchacho, que enterró su cara en la almohada, mortalmente avergonzado. Le oyó moverse con pasos pesados por la habitación, juntó al sonido de la tela rozar contra su cuerpo.

-N-No, me molesta un poco, pero no duele tanto- contestó, sintiendo como el colchón se hundía a su lado.

Abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir como la almohada era arrancada de sus brazos y otra cosa, mucho más cálida y dura, ocupaba su lugar. Los fuertes brazos de Natsuhiko rodearon su cintura y espalda, estrechándolo firmemente contra su pecho desnudo.

…¿Desnudo?

Se separó como un bólido del moreno, sentándose sobre sus muslos y mirando al mayor. Éste le dedicó una mirada de sorpresa y el rubio se la devolvió, sonrojado a más no poder.

-¿Estás d-desnudo?- preguntó lo obvio, pues el pecho moreno del mayor rodeado de sábanas blancas era algo imposible de ignorar. Gracias a Dios, las sábanas no se habían deslizado de la zona de sus caderas.

Nepper le miro con una ceja alzada, antes de dedicarle una sonrisa llena de sorna.

-Casi- susurró, haciendo ademan de llevar sus manos hasta las sábanas sobre su cintura. Ante eso, el rubio dio un respingo y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

-¡Quédate quieto!- exclamó, rojo como un tomate. Las carcajadas del mayor resonaron por toda la habitación, causando que el rubio suspirara de alivio, sólo estaba bromeando.

Una vez pasado el momento de pasión, el antiguo Heat estaba al mando de la situación otra vez.

De nuevo sus brazos le rodearon, aunque esta vez le obligó a girarse, quedando el mayor recostado sobre su pecho y él sobre el colchón. Extrañamente, el dolor que había sentido hace unos momentos había desaparecido por completo.

-Tranquilo pequeñín, no voy a hacer nada- aseguró, antes de acercar sus labios al cuello del menor y depositar un suave beso allí-, por ahora.

La piel de su cuerpo entero se erizó ante el roce y las palabras. Recostó su cuerpo sobre la cama, con él encima, y la habitación entera se quedara en silencio, a excepción del sonido de sus lentas respiraciones y el de la música celta que escapaba del grabador sobre su escritorio.

Era agradable el estar así con Nepper. Su cuerpo era cálido y grande, pero no tan pesado como para llegar a aplastarlo. Su respiración suave le hacía cosquillas en el pecho que la bata dejaba al descubierto y le arrullaba al mismo tiempo. ¿Su corazón causaría el mismo efecto en él?

Llevó su mano hasta el cabello ligeramente húmedo del mayor, acariciándolo lentamente. El moreno dio un suspiro de dicha que le sacó una pequeña sonrisilla.

Nuevamente su atención cayó sobre la música celta que inundaba el ambiente, que, junto a los halos de luna sobre el cabello de Nepper, que adquiría un ligero aire dorado, daba una sensación mágica al menor.

-Quién diría que eras tan romántico- comentó como al pasar el rubio, acariciando despreocupadamente el oscuro cabello del moreno.

Éste se revolvió, medio dormido, sobre el cuerpo del otro. Alzó el rostro, con los ojos entrecerrados, ya que un rayo de luz daba de lleno sobre ellos.

Una vez se pudo acostumbrar a la luz y sus ojos se abrieron con normalidad, Heat no pudo evitar arquear sus cejas con ligera sorpresa, embobado por unos momentos con la tonalidad turquesa brillante y mística que adquirían los orbes del moreno. Se ruborizó cuando éstos adquirieron un aire alegre y una pequeña sonrisita destelló en su rostro.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó, aprovechando para darle un pequeño beso en el pecho al menor.

Heat se removió inquieto por el beso, aunque nunca paro de acariciarlo. Cerró sus párpados, que ya le comenzaban a pesar, antes de contestar.

-Poner música celta- explicó que me encanta. Fue un lindo detalle... una primera vez romántica... aunque algo violenta- completó, avergonzado y haciendo un leve puchero ante lo último.

El moreno se echó a reír entre dientes. Haciendo acopio de sus escasas fuerzas, subió hasta el rostro del menor, donde le dio un beso casto pero duradero.

-Lo lamento, pero tenía que darte una primera vez digna de recordar... por más que haya sido un poco traumática.

El menor le dedicó una mirada entre sorprendida e incrédula, que pronto cambio a una de _"Sabia que dirías una idiotez como esa"_ y le empujó por el pecho, sólo para volver a atraerlo hacía sí y estrecharlo con fuerza en un abrazo, sintiéndole reír alegremente, como nunca le había oído antes, con una risa aniñada que le obligó también a soltar una sonrisa.

* * *

Los rayos de luz le hicieron fruncir el ceño, antes de obligarle a abrir los ojos entre parpadeos rápidos y pequeños. El maldito sol, por más que estuviera a millones de kilómetros de la Tierra, siempre tenía la mejor puntería para hacerle despertar maldiciendo la vida.

Se desperezó, gimiendo de placer ante la sensación en sus músculos agarrotados.

Un movimiento debajo de su cuerpo le extraño, obligándole a abrir los ojos definitivamente, sin importar el sol.

Y vaya que se abrieron, grandes y sorprendidos, al encontrarse una cabeza rubia y revuelta sobre las almohadas de una cama que no era suya, y una sonrisa enternecedora en la carita del dueño de aquella cabecita.

Una sonrisa muy parecida a la que adquirió su rostro al recordar el motivo por el cual estaban en una cama que no era la suya y por el que Heat estaba debajo de él.

Con un suspiro, se colocó junto al chico, que se abrazó a él de inmediato, sorprendiéndolo y llenándole de ternura al mismo tiempo.

Comenzó a acariciar la revuelta cabellera con suavidad, de la misma forma en que su dueño había hecho con él la noche anterior, mientras dejaba suaves besos en las mejillas del chico. Sonrió cuando las curvas y oscuras pestañas del chico comenzaron a revolotear, haciéndole saber que estaba despertando.

- _Ngh-_ rezongó suavemente, estrechándolo entre sus frágiles bracitos.

-¿Vas a despertar o prefieres seguir soñando conmigo?- preguntó burlón, envolviendo su cintura con su brazo libre. Su sonrisa se ensancho al verle fruncir el ceño.

-No soñaba contigo- replicó, restregando su rostro en el hombro del mayor, antes de soltar un gran bostezo-, soñaba que un gato verde me hablaba mientras comía helado y uno azul y blanco le daba un golpe y se lo robaba.

Nepper arqueó una ceja, extrañado, pero aun así rio entre dientes ante aquella confesión.

-Hubiera preferido que soñaras conmigo.

-Yo también- reconoció, antes de separarse lentamente del mayor y sentarse sobre sus talones en la cama, antes de recordar alguna cosa que le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par y alejar la vista, sonrojado. Netsuha ensanchó su sonrisa ante eso- ¿Sigues desnudo?

El mayor volvió a echarse a reír, dejándose caer sobre la cama, cruzando los brazos tras su nuca y mirándole con una expresión despreocupada.

-Tanto como Adán y Eva.

Heat tomó las sábanas, aún ruborizado, y los cubrió a ambos con ellas hasta los hombros, antes de abrazarse al mayor sin decir una sola palabra. Nepper lo recibió de buena gana, buscando sus labios para unirlos con calma y ternura.

Netsuha frunció el ceño, extrañado, al sentir la lengua del menor acariciar temblorosamente su labio inferior, aunque abrió la boca para aceptarlo rápidamente, aprovechando para acariciar la lengua ajena también, disfrutando de la calidez y humedad de aquella gruta.

Se estremeció al sentir una de las pequeñas manos del menor pasearse por su pecho y vientre, haciéndole abrir los ojos de par en par y separar sus labios de los del rubio. Éste escondió su rostro en el cuello del mayor, y Nepper adivinó su rubor en la forma en que ardía su piel contra la suya.

-Atsuishi- soltó, sorprendido, al sentir la mano bajar un poco más, llegando a la pelvis.

Heat jadeó al, repentinamente, hallarse sobre el moreno y viéndole a los ojos, en vez de junto a él y con la cara enterrada en su cuello. Se estremeció al encontrarse con la mirada deseosa y la expresión seria del otro, y de inmediato trato de ocultar su avergonzado rostro tras sus manos.

" _Sabía que esto terminaría mal"_ lloriqueo en su fuero interno. Había querido ser él quien tuviera un poco de iniciativa esta vez, pero aún se sentía demasiado virginal como para poder hacer alguna de las cosas que indicaban los libros y sobre las cuales pensó antes de preguntarle a Nepper si seguía desnudo.

Unas manos tomaron con firmeza sus níveos muslos, empotrándolo contra el cuerpo del mayor de un solo jalón, haciéndole estremecer, antes de que sus manos fueran retiradas a la fuerza de su rostro color bermejo.

-Y-Yo…

-Tú nada- le cortó con expresión divertida, aunque el tono de voz fue más bien suave, entre tierno y seductor-. Tu cuerpo termina lo que tus manos empiezan, Heat.

La amenaza le hizo estremecer nuevamente y le obligó a bajar la vista justo a tiempo para ver como las manos de Natsuhiko deshacían el obi de su bata con lentitud torturadora. Decidió que lo mejor para su salud mental sería cerrar los ojos.

Gimoteó al sentir las yemas de los dedos del moreno acariciar su cuello lentamente, haciéndole echar la cabeza hacía atrás involuntariamente, antes de separar los lados de su bata, dejando sus hombros y parte de su pecho al descubierto.

-Nepper- suspiró, sintiendo como los labios y dientes del mayor hacían leves presiones por su piel, estremeciéndole y excitándolo a la vez.

Llevó sus manos lentamente hasta la espalda del moreno, aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de eso. Gimió entregado al sentir una de las ásperas manos del mayor colarse bajo la bata y entre sus…

Y la puerta se abrió con un golpe ensordecedor.

-¡Arriba Heat! ¡Tenemos el día libre y seis entradas para el parque de diversiones!

Midorikawa cortó su verborragia al caer su mirada sobre la cama del rubio, y por ende sobre sus ocupantes. Hubo un momento de sepulcral e incómodo silencio entre los seis chicos presentes, antes de que otro grito inundara la habitación.

-¡Bien Nepper! ¡Y yo que pensaba que se te iban a marchitar los huevos hasta que te lo fo…!

Y un zapato volador, que dio misteriosamente en toda su boca, cortó la verborragia de Nagumo.

-Dios santo ¿Es que no saben tocar la puerta?- exclamó el moreno, tapando a Heat con las sábanas, en un gesto protector que hizo sonreír imperceptiblemente al rubio.

-Pueden poner un cartel de no molestar siempre que quieran- comentó Suzuno, en un intento de sonar frío, pero la sorpresa en su rostro era demasiado notable. Aunque pronto esbozo una sonrisa divertida de las suyas-. Hey Heat, ¿Usaron condones?

El aludido dio un respingo, antes de girarse y darle una mirada fulminante al de cabello albino.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa calmada que se apoderó de su rostro luego de unos segundos, dejó descolocados a todos los presentes. Incluyendo a Nagumo, que comenzaba a incorporarse del suelo.

-Quédense ahí unos segundos y van a poder saber de fuente directa si usamos condón o no- dijo, divertido, antes de girarse hacia un sorprendido Nepper y plantarle un beso caliente, húmedo y _muy_ sonoro en los labios.

Gimió como actriz porno, sólo por darse la satisfacción de avergonzar a sus admiradores.

-Creo que podemos invitar a Ulvida y Osamu ¿Verdad?- Hiroto, haciendo alarde de su puesto como el más sensato del grupo, cerró la puerta justo luego de hacer aquella propuesta, llevándose a Midorikawa a rastras, de la misma forma que Suzuno hacía con Nagumo.

Se oyó la voz de este ultimo haciendo algún comentario que no llegaron a entender del todo, seguido de un golpe, seguramente cortesía de Suzuno.

Heat se separó del moreno, suspirando profundamente, ignorando la mirada sorprendida que éste le estaba dedicando.

-Al fin- volvió a suspirar, antes de hacer ademán de levantarse de la cama. No podía esperar que Nepper aún estuviera de humor para el amor después de semejante interrupción.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- o tal vez se equivocaba.

Le miro sorprendido cuando las manos del chico se aferraron a sus muslos abiertos y le apegaron a su cuerpo nuevamente. Seguido de una mordida en su cuello, que le hizo gemir ahogadamente.

- _Nepper…_

-Te lo digo desde ya, Heat- gruño contra su cuello, arrancándole la bata con violentos tirones-, no puedes darme besos tan provocadores como ese, y esperar dejarme con las ganas después.

Atsuishi se estremeció al sentir como una de las manos del moreno se deslizaba por su entrepierna, jugando cruelmente con sus testículos y miembro, haciéndole gemir de placer, dolor y sorpresa. Su otro brazo le estrechó contra su pecho con fuerza, y los carnosos labios se apoderaron de los rojizos y suaves del menor.

" _No vas a salir de aquí en todo el día, te lo prometo"_ pensó Natsuhiko, girándose para quedar sobre el agitado y sonrojado rubio _".Todavía tengo muchas cosas que enseñarte y que no hallaras en ningún estúpido libro"_.

Y, como si hubiera leído su mente, Heat gimió animosamente, abrazándose con fuerza del mayor.

* * *

 _ **¡Yupi! ¡Finale!**_

 _ **Me gusto como quedo, aún con la ausencia total de trama... siempre quise hacer un Nepper autoritario y algo bipolar :3**_

 _ **Bueno Lyla, espero que te haya gustado aunque sea un poquín, te quiero, aún cuando Chile no ganó en la Copa América (traumada de por vida).**_

 _ **Por los demás lectores, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Se aceptan review, insultos, tomatazos y amenazas de muerte...**_

 _ **Besos y Abrazos...**_

 _ **Mangetsu Youkai.**_


End file.
